Villains of Tomorrow
by Misskinny
Summary: Batman was too busy to adopt Dick. Aquaman never found Kaldur. The Flash never met his nephew. Green Arrow didn't come in time to stop Artemis from going with her sister. Martian Manhunter didn't know his niece left Mars. Superman didn't start the search on Cadmus. Because of what seemed like small mistakes, the villains raised their own protégés, and Young Injustice was born.
1. Change the Past, Change the Outcome

**Title:** Villains of Tomorrow

 **Summary:** AU. Batman was to busy to adopt Dick. Aquaman never found Kaldur. The Flash never met his nephew. Green Arrow didn't come in time to stop Artemis from going with her sister. Martian Manhunter didn't know his niece left Mars. Superman didn't start the search on Camdus. Because of what seemed like small mistakes, the villains raised their own protégés, and Young Injustice was born.

 **Author's Note** : Hello, everyone! Welcome to my newest story, Villains of Tomorrow. While you've all seen AU's and centric's based on Dick Grayson/Robin done by me in the past, I thought I'd switch it up a bit with some good old fashion team-centric. But, like always, this isn't going to be a fluffy bonding story. In fact, this is an AU based on a universe where our main six are protégé's of villains. Working of the Light, to be exact. Prepare for some angst!

Anyway, here's everything you need to know about the team members. Including their villain names and mentors.

Kaldur'ahm - Riptide - Black Manta

Dick Grayson - Renegade - Deathstroke

Wally West - Mercury - Ra's al Ghul

Artemis - Tigress - Sports Master

Connor - Krypton - Lex Luthor

Megan - Green Mistress - Queen Bee

Different years will appear! These are not all going on at the same time. For example, Dick's story is from when he's eight, while Kaldur's is from when he's a year old. This is more of an introduction chapter, explaining how everything went down, and why the ended up not being with their mentors. Alright, let's go! :D

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own YJ or any of its characters

* * *

 _Change the Past, Change the Outcome_

Bruce Wayne tore his eyes from the circus that was quickly shrinking as his limo moved farther and farther away. He could still see the police lights, and faintly hear the sirens and people screaming. As soon as everything had happened, he had been whisked out by security and could only watch as Alfred drove up to him in the limo. As he got in, he couldn't help but look back to see a boy soaked in blood and crying hysterically while the police officers pulled him away from the tent for questioning. A part of him wanted to walk over to the boy, demand the police officer put him down as he was scaring him and talk to the boy himself, but he instead climbed into the vehicle with a heavy heart.

That boy was Richard Grayson, and his parents had just fallen to their deaths in front of his vary eyes. That heart-breaking scream the boy had released still echoed in his head, it reminded him of himself when he had seen that exact same thing. Shuttering slightly, he pushed those awful thoughts out of his mind and turned to face Alfred in the front seat.

"That poor boy, parents died right in front of him." Bruce commented, Alfred raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I suppose so, yes, Master Bruce." Alfred paused for a moment, looking slightly troubled. "I overheard some GCPD talking, he's not going to be allowed to stay at the circus. He also had no known living family members."

Bruce sighed, turning to look back out the window. "I bet he'll go to an orphanage, then. He'll find a good family." Alfred knew that meant the discussion was dropped, but he still felt a pit forming in his stomach. However, he chose to say nothing, and they spent the rest of the drive in silence. Later, the topic of adopting him was brought up by Alfred, but Bruce quickly rejected it. He was much to busy, with his day work _and_ night work. Besides, he would find a nice home, much better than anything this mansion could have brought him. As weeks passed, the topic of

Richard Grayson left both of their minds.

Little did they know, it would soon come up in a very troubling way.

Dick shivered, pulling his thin blanket closer around himself.

It had been weeks since Dick had been thrown into the Juvenile Delinquent Center, and the cell had not gotten any warmer. He had a cell with an older boy, a guy named Sylvia who hit him every time he made the smallest of noises. As if to prove his point, Dick flinched as he brushed his eye. It was where Sylvia liked to hit him the most, and he had developed quite a nasty eye bag.

He lay awake, staring at the ceiling and lost in thought. Maybe, someone would rescue him someday. Maybe, just maybe, the world could take pity on the eight year old orphan and grant him with a new choice at life.

Pff, like that would ever happen.

Sighing as quietly as he could, he turned to face the wall. Some small splatters of blood littered the top bunk's walls, some was his, and some were other kids who were in here too. The only difference between him and them was the fact he didn't deserve to be in here, the only crime he'd ever committed was watching his parents die. Sylvia was probably involved with drugs or a theft or something, but he hadn't stolen anything in his life.

He went back to staring at the wall, lost in a trance of thoughts.

He broke the staring contest with the wall when he heard a slight commotion outside of his cell.

Quietly getting off the bed with an expert landing, he crouched over to the bars, leaning as far into them as he possibly could. He caught glimpses of a shadow moving, and it was moving _towards his cell_.

He gasped, backing up as the figure stood right in front of him. He recognized this figure from a television he once watched when the circus traveled to Happy Harbor. Though he couldn't remember the name (he wasn't fluent in English at that time), the man was undoubtedly him.

The black-and-orange armor, the swords, the gun.. Was he here to kill him?

Dick shivered as the man's glare hardened from behind the mask. "Richard Grayson?" He asked, and Dick nodded cautiously. "Come on, I'm busting you out." He told him, and suddenly the bars slid open. With a gaping mouth, he reluctantly followed.

He cringed as he stepped over the bloodied body, the man was barely breathing. He recognized him as Thomas. Sure, this guard wasn't the nicest, but he didn't deserve to die! With another shuddering breath, he followed the man at a quicker pace. His footsteps were silent, a habit he had developed from being in the air for so long. Dick took a deep breath, gathering the courage to ask a question. "Who are you? Why do you want me?"

The man stopped as they reached the door to the courtyard, he turned to face Dick with an icy stare. "My name is Deathstroke, and I've chosen to train you, to train you to becoming my apprentice."

Dick's eyes widened, his mother would never allow this. But, his mother wasn't here. And this was the new chance he had been asking, _praying_ for. Even if this would put him on the wrong path, it may give him the chance to avenge his parent's death. "I want to join you, but I must ask you of something." Deathstroke raised an unseen eyebrow, telling him to continue. "You'll let me avenge my parents death by killing the man who caused it, Tony Zucco."

Even though Dick couldn't technically _see_ it, the smile was very much there. They began walking again, soon disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Aquaman glared at his subjects, who flinched under the harshness.

He was planning on visiting the cave that held the beautiful jewels today, a nice long swim was exactly what he needed. Unfortunately, this news must be taken care of immediately.

Apparently, Black Manta recently had a son.

"Who would ever even have a _kid_ with that lunatic?!" Aquaman raged to himself, tightening his hold on his trident. The messenger squealed in response, obviously afraid of the power that the trident held. He took in a deep breath, calming himself with slight difficulty.

Aquaman growled, ordering his guards to go send out a troop to look for Black Manta and his filthy son. Sending a bitter glare to the messenger, he obeyed and half swam half ran out of the throne room, leaving Aquaman to slam his fist down onto the throne.

Taking in a deep breath, he decided that he probably should go out for that swim. It would be best, he needed a clear mind to come up with a plan. Twirling the trident in his hands, he swam out the open window and headed directly towards the cave of gems.

When he arrived, he found it a bit weird to see some of them broken. But, for the most part, let it be.

He took in a deep breath, placing the trident on his lap and took deep breaths to calm his mind in peace.

Black Mantis growled, swimming over to the cave of gems to fetch the child.

His child, Kaldur'ahm as he decided to name him, would become his future heir and his protégé.

With a swift look around, he checked for the patrolling guards and picked up the bundle of blankets that was sitting in the far corner of the cave. Grabbing Kaldur'ahm, he quickly made his way out of the cave (not without a small explosion), and quietly swam back to his headquarters that was hidden under the dirt.

* * *

He grinned at his child, telling one of the maids to deliver him to his room. Training would begin when he turned four, and not a moment later.

Wally had recently heard about Iris, the aunt he had never met because of his father's hatred for her, getting married to a guy named Barry.

Iris knew he existed, of course, the baby shower picture that had been on the mantle before it was thrown at the wall and shattered showed a picture of her standing sort of awkwardly next to his father, Rudolph. However, neither family spoke to or about each other, so it was highly unlikely Barry would know about him unless he showed up to the West's house for some reason. With a small sigh, he looked over his notes.

His greatest hero, the Flash, had gotten his powers in an experiment. That's what he told someone when he was taking Captain Cold to jail, so he knew it must have been true. With a small smile, he remembered another answered question about how it was actually _lightning_ that had triggered the chemicals into making him have super speed.

Of course, Wally knew this experiment was dangerous. He knew that one wrong move, one slip up, and he could die. But he didn't care, he didn't want to live in this world without something to live for. Currently, all he had was a bad English grade, school bullies, and yelling parents. If this experiment worked, it would give him a reason to live. To fight crime like the Flash, to be a hero!

And so, Wally set down his list and looked it over again. While lightning, strangely enough, was the safest option, his father would scream at him to get down from the roof before he could ever try that. So, he tried a much less safe, but still-could-work, solution. Another chemical that would burn the chemicals into working, much like lightning.

He paced around the room in thought before peaking out the door, finding it empty and knew it was going to be for a while with the shouting coming from downstairs. He locked the door and quickly grabbed the stolen chemicals from his closet, being very careful not to spill any on himself just yet. He grabbed a gag and tied so it covered his mouth. It would be a horrible thing if his parents heard him screaming and ran up to see what's wrong. With a sigh, he put some clothes on the floor and moved anything breakable away from where it was going to happen.

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the four chemicals in one hand, and the "lightning" in the other. If the chemical worked, it wasn't going to send him into a comma. Most likely.

 _'Now is_ not _the time for turning back.'_ Wally thought to himself. With one more deep breath, he poured the chemicals onto the top of his head. He held in a scream, the chemicals were burning his skin in the most painful way possible. Somehow through the pain, he managed to pour the last chemical onto himself. He collapsed to the floor, opening his eyes to see chemical burns littering his arms. If that was what his arms looked like, he couldn't imagine his face right now.

He started to gasp for breath, something made slightly difficult with the cloth. He closed his eyes, _'this is the end.. I'm going to die..'_

Then, the pain stopped.

Wally opened his eyes, he didn't feel the pain anymore. But, he also didn't feel any different. He didn't feel ADHD, or fast, or _anything_. The experiment had been for nothing.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he slowly and carefully headed to the door. Pressing his ear against it, he heard yelling coming from his parents, and also heard the back door slam shut. They were outside, that couldn't have been any better timing. Slipping out his bedroom door, he ran quietly to the bathroom to examine his most likely burned face. Opening the door, he was shocked to see himself staring at him.

No burns, no scars, no nothing. His skin had completely been untouched.

He looked down at his arms, which he remembered had been burned. They as well were unburned, he was completely healed! Was it some sort of after-effect from the chemicals? Was it his imagination that his arms were burned? Was it, could it, have been that he had super-healing?

There was only one way to test it.

He quietly walked down the steps, listening for his parents. They were still outside, they wouldn't notice him slipping through the front door. With a grin, he walked out and started to jog, gradually getting faster. Soon, he was running at full speed, but felt he could go faster. Pushing himself, he blinked and found himself standing at a road sign.

A _Gotham_ road sign.

He just ran from Central City to Gotham! He was a speedster!

With a big grin, he focused and ran to the park. Nobody was there, of course, but it still felt amazing. Laying down in the soft grass, he laughed. This was the best day of his life. Sitting up, he realized another man was standing there.

"Sorry, are you the curfew guy? Because, I swear, I was just heading home!"

The man took a step closer, and he definitely was _not_ a police officer. Or that of any kind. "My name is Ra's al Ghul, but it looks like you already know that, Wallace."

Wally scurried up, but slipped as he tried to get up to fast. "I don't have any money! Please, don't kill me!"

Ra's raised an eyebrow, "you haven't done anything wrong. Why would I try to kill you?" He looked slightly amused, and Wally was just confused.

"You're a bad guy, you kill people!" He accused, "you don't need a reason!"

Ra's raised his eyebrow again, this time leaning in closer. Though his face didn't show anger like Wally had expected, he showed concern and slight sadness. "I believe you are confused, my boy. I don't kill people without a reason, I kill them because they did something wrong."

Wally didn't look the slightest bit convinced, so Ra's continued. "You see, what I do is stop the men who do bad thing. The men who make children orphans, then men who lie and threaten people just because they can."

Wally frowned, "that's what the justice system is for, we don't need people like you."

Ra's al Ghul sighed again. "You live in a town where the bad guys don't kill. The hurt and steal, but they don't kill. What about a city like Gotham? Ever heard of the Joker?" He asked, Wally's paled face gave him an answer. "The Joker goes out and kills people, leaves orphaned children. He doesn't have a reason, he's just evil and sick. He kills because he thinks it's a _game_." Wally noticed the bitterness in his voice, and a small part of him agreed with what Ra's said. "Batman puts him in Arkham. He stays for a few months, but then he breaks out again and does the same thing over again."

Ra's looked him over, and Wally thought he saw slight sympathy in his eyes. "I don't like killing, but it is needed. Those men out there, who kill for their own gain, need to be stopped. While the Justice League is doing their best, they do it the wrong way. If you truly want to end the war of peace versus chaos, then I'm giving you an offer. Join me."

Wally froze, he was actually offering him this? To join him? He believed in the Flash, what _he_ is doing was right. Right?

He was so confused, everything Ra's said made sense. Maybe this way, he could actually use his power for good. Use it to end the war of chaos and peace. Looking back up at Ra's al Ghul, he nodded. The older man smiled, motioning him to follow. A gust of wind, and they were both gone, disappeared into the night.

* * *

Artemis held the teddy bear close to her chest, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Jade, where are you going?" She asked, and Jade crouched down to meet her eyes.

"I can't stay here, I don't feel like I belong. I'm going to take our father up in joining him." She pushed the hairs out of Artemis' eyes, her own gleaming with unshed tears. "Take care of mom for me, okay?"

Jade grabbed her bag off the bed, glancing at the poster with one last sigh. Artemis looked at her shoes before looking at Jade once again. "I'm coming with you."

Jade paused mid-stride, turning to face her sister. Her emerald-green eyes were burning with determination and confidence, she truly wanted to go with her. She couldn't let Artemis go with her, Jade didn't belong, but that didn't mean Artemis didn't either. "No, Artemis. I'm going alone."

Artemis crossed her arms defiantly. "If you don't let me come with you, I'll sneak out on my own." Her smile disappeared, turning into a serious frown. "I can't lose you, Jade. You're my sister and my best friend, we may never see each other again if you go without me."

Jade smiled, throwing her bag to the bed. Rummaging through the closet, she grabbed an identical bag to the one she was carrying, but in orange. "Quickly get dressed and pack anything necessary, father will be expecting us in a little less than an hour, so hurry up."

Artemis grinned, grabbing some clothes and changing in the corner of the room. Jade's smile dropped, what did she just do? Her sister was much too young to be a criminal, she couldn't possibly-

Her sister was suddenly on her, arms wrapping around her waist. "Thank you for letting me come too, I don't think I could have properly lived without you."

Jade let a single tear fall, "me either, sis, me either."

Artemis grabbed her bag, the only thing she really kept was her teddy bear that sat with its head poking out. Jade nodded, motioning her to follow. As they snuck out the window and ran towards the warehouse where their father waited patiently, Jade knew she hadn't made a mistake. Because now, she could watch over her little sister better than she could've from a distance.

* * *

M'gann let out a small gasp, sitting up with shock.

She looked around curiously, she was in her bio-ship. Why was she in her bio-ship? More importantly, why did her head hurt so bad?

Her memories were fuzzy, but the bio-ship must know something. Looking over the controls, she tapped on a button that showed her most recent video. Clicking play, she sat back and watched.

 _"This is it, M'gann, this is it. You will finally travel away from Mars. All that waiting is over, Uncle J'ohn is leaving after his visit to earth. I couldn't get his permission to go with him, sadly, but following him should be good enough. Time for the show!"_

The video ended, and M'gann stared dumbfounded at herself. Was she on _Earth?_ Glancing up at the time the video was made, it was roughly four months since her trip to.. Earth.

Four months?!

Desperately checking the bio-ship's inner clock, it indeed said April 8th. Last time she had checked, it was January 1st. How did she not remember the past four months? Was she in a coma or something? Glancing out the window, she saw nothing but yellow sand, meaning she definitely wasn't on Mars. And, from what she could tell, the ship was in camouflage mode.

Biting her lip, she mentally asked the bio-ship to let her out.

M'gann used here telekinesis to move the sand out of the way as she went to the surface. They were so far under the sand, it was a wonder to her of how much sand could collect in just four months. Putting the question to the back of her mind to answer later, she reached the surface. Isn't this what humans called a desert? It looked like one, especially with the cactus nearby.

Wandering around, she spotted men. Maybe they could help her! Smiling brightly, she flew over to them. "Uh, hello! Can you guys help me?"

The three men spun around, yelling to each other in a language she didn't know. Next thing she knew, the shot something and a rope caught ahold of her wrist. She yelped, struggling against the bonds. A second later, her feet were tied together and she fell face-first into the Earth, and her hands were roughly forced behind her back. A second later, a puff of air filled her nose, and the world faded into darkness.

M'gann groaned, swaying slightly as she sat up. What happened? What was going on?

She noticed her hands and legs were tied to a chair. Was she kidnapped? She remembered it being referenced on _Hello, Megan!,_ but she was still sort of unclear on the actual meaning.

Her head felt to groggy to untie herself right now, and she wasn't sure she'd have the strength to do anything anyway. M'gann faintly noticed a door opening, and blinked to clear her vision, only to see a man and a woman trailing inside.

The woman was beautiful, dark skin matched her dark hair. She wore jewels that had to be made of gold and diamonds, was she rich? She was about to ask what was going on, when her eyes trailed to the man, and her mouth snapped shut. He looked.. scary, for a lack of a better word. A cloak covered the majority of his head, but his pale skin and what she could see of his dangerous eyes frightened her. The woman, obviously noticing the exchange, smirked.

"Psimon, do stop frightening the poor girl. I'm here to ask questions, not make her wet herself."

Psimon obediently looked away, much to M'gann's pleasure, and went to stand in the corner of the room. A moving chair made her turn her attention back to the woman, who was looking her up and down. "What are you, my girl?"

M'gann froze, the tone was icy and harsh. "I-I'm a martian, Miss." She stuttered when she gained the courage, the woman's eyes widened, filled with mysterious intentions.

"A martian, is that right?" She asked, a hint of darkness in her voice, but she tapped her chin innocently. "You wouldn't happen to know Martian Manhunter, would you?"

M'gann's face lit up, that's what Uncle J'ohn called himself on Earth! "I do, that's my uncle! Do you know where I could find him?"

The woman, once again, looked oddly amused. "I'm afraid you won't be seeing your uncle anytime soon, sweetheart." She said, M'gann's smile dropped.

"W-what? Why?"

The woman's smirk turned into a wicked smile, motioning Psimon over. The woman grabbed

M'gann's face, harshly forcing her to look straight into the eyes of Psimon. He pulled down his hood, and she found herself unable to look away. "Because now, you serve Queen Bee."

 _'Psimon says, forget'_

* * *

Superboy's eyes opened, someone was opening the pod.

There was a bald man in a suit, staring at him with a calculating look. "Are you Superboy?"

Superboy nodded, looking at the man suspiciously. He turned around, talking to someone he couldn't see with the pod blocking his vision. Tuning his ears, he heard the entire conversation.

"We're not sure if it's ready to be released yet, Luthor." Said a woman, "it may still be unstable."

The man, Luthor, let out a small chuckle. "I think we are more than ready to let _him_ out." A moment of silence, then, "what? Superboy is a living boy as far as I'm concerned, he should be addressed as a person."

There was a small sigh, which made Superboy slightly angry. This 'Luthor' guy is right, he wasn't just some animal! He glared fiercely at where the woman was standing, but was surprised when no heat vision came out.

His eyes flickered back to Luthor, who was staring at him again. "Sorry about that, Superboy, we couldn't give you full kryptonian DNA in fear of your safety." He paused, a large smile spread across his face. "So, you are half human. But, look at the bright side, it means you can have an official father."

Superboy's eyes widened. Father? He knew what the term meant, but he'd never been associated with one before. "I have a father?"

Luthor's eyes widened for a split second, but the look went as quickly as it had come. "Glad to see your vocal cords are working. And, yes, you do have a father. In fact, you are looking right at him."

It took Superboy a minute to process what he said, and when he did, the shock hit him like a punch to the gut. "Y-you're my father?" He stuttered, bringing his hand to his head. This was confusing, he was told Superman was his supposed "father".

"Yes, I am." He answered. A frown spread across his face, "come on out of the tube, Superboy, you're coming home with me."

As confused as he was, he greatly stepped out of the tube. Following Luthor through the endless tunnels, he felt the warm sun on his face as he climbed, somewhat reluctantly, into the limo. Smiling slightly, he watched as the buildings passed.

Luthor was also smiling, but for a completely different reason. Someday, bringing Superboy home will mean the end to Superman. He just knew it.

* * *

So, how was the warm-up chapter? Did you enjoy?

I know, Kaldur's sucked. I'm sorry, guys, I just couldn't come up with anything for him. So, please, ignore my horrible writing with Kaldur and enjoy the rest of them! :D

Poor M'gann, she didn't even get the option. Stupid Psimon, stupid Queen Bee.

Anyway, thanks so much for reading! See you next time!


	2. The Past is What Defines You

**Title** : Villains of Tomorrow

 **Summary** : AU. Batman was to busy to adopt Dick. Aquaman never found Kaldur. The Flash never met his nephew. Green Arrow didn't come in time to stop Artemis from going with her sister. Martian Manhunter didn't know his niece left Mars. Superman didn't start the search on Camdus. Because of what seemed like small mistakes, the villains raised their own protégés, and Young Injustice was born.

 **Author's Note** : Today's the day, villain style! :D

So, uh, for anyone who was questioning the big differences on what made sure the team went down the wrong path, especially when it seemed like the original mentors didn't have anything to do with it. Here's a little bit of insight for each character.

Batman: Pretty self-explanatory, Bruce Wayne didn't adopt Dick.

Aquaman: My little thing was that Black Mantas left Kaldur in the back of the cave so nobody would find him until he was ready to come back, but originally Aquaman took the swim sooner so he found him. In this version, he decided to deal with the threat first instead of going out to clear his head.

Flash: While it may not seem like he had any power over this situation, he actually did. Barry _knew_ he had a nephew named Wally, and Iris was pushing Barry to stop working for a change and help her make up things with her brother. Barry didn't want to go, therefore Wally never had the chance to meet him before he tried the experiment. (Side note: Wally doesn't know the Flash is actually his uncle.)

Green Arrow: Once again, it seems like he had no power over this situation. However, in this universe I kinda-sorta made up, Oliver had met Artemis in his civilian clothing crying on the street. He talked to her and called the police, while they waited they had a conversation she could never forget, because Oliver recognized her last name. He talked about not following bad influences, and she caught on more than he thought. However, in this universe, Oliver noticed her but kept walking, so they never officially met and they never had the talk that made Artemis not go with her sister. Hooray for Olly!

Martian Manhunter: You guys should know better by now. There's a reason for everything. When J'ohn told his family he was leaving, he originally talked to M'gann beforehand about her coming with him, knowing she felt like she didn't belong. However, in this universe, he didn't do that, so M'gann left without his permission. Concluding the fact she crash-landed in Bialya and got kidnapped by Queen Bee. (Side note: J'ohn knows M'gann's preferred look (the cute girl with freckles and red hair we all know and love) by sight, and since he is her uncle, he also knows about her white martian traits that she developed from her father. So, J'ohn _will_ be able to recognize M'gann, even if she doesn't remember him.)

Superman: He doesn't know of Connor's existence, but he _does_ know of Camdus. The whole plan was to have Superboy go with Luthor once he was done programming, but since Superman started a League investigation of Camdus, it kept pushing back their plans until Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad busted Superboy out. However, in this universe, Superman didn't start an investigation on Camdus till he had more evidence, giving Project Kr time to develop and Lex Luthor to grab control of the reign.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own YJ or any of its characters.

* * *

 _The Past is What Defines You_

Dick grunted, narrowly dodging the right hook.

He was sort of off his game today, because today would be one of the most important days of his life. Today was the day! The day his master, or Deathstroke as he was called, allowed him to form a team with his two best friends, Wally and Kaldur. Today was the day, he and his friends would finally prove to the Light that they were worthy enough to join them under a secret co-op team.

Dick smiled to himself, doing a handspring away from Deathstroke just before his foot made contact with his chest. Catching Deathstroke slightly off-balance, he made his attack with a carefully aimed punch to the chest. He raised up his hand, signaling the end of practice. Dick stood there awkwardly for a minute, and Deathstroke took his mask off to reveal Slade Wilson.

"What are you doing standing there?" He grunted, eyes narrowing. "Today's the day."

Dick grinned, running off to fetch his costume. Soon, the whole world would know who Renegade was, the apprentice of Deathstroke, and a feared assassin.

* * *

Wally was pacing in a straight line, unable to keep still. Today's the day!

Ra's was quietly eating breakfast at the table, and when Wally had finished his four helpings, he dismissed him because of how fidgety he was. But how could he blame him? Today's the day!

The day he'd get to join a team with Renegade and Kaldur, prove their worth to the Light. They wouldn't let them down. _He_ wouldn't let them down.

Grinning to himself, the door slapped, making him jump. He looked up sheepishly at Ra's al

Ghul, who cocked an eyebrow. "Though your speed and agility is improving, you still haven't quite grasped the 'listening' aspect." He studied Wally for a minute, before giving him a small smile. "Well, go on! Get ready. Today's the day, is it not?"

Wally's grin intensified, racing through the halls to his bedroom. While normally he wasn't allowed to use super speed in the house, he hoped the was an exception. After today, nobody would question his loyalties. After today, everyone would know Mercury, a specially-trained speedster working for Ra's ah Ghul.

* * *

Kaldur smiled, using his water-barriers to expertly strike a bird out of the air.

Today's the day.

His father, Black Manta, was finally allowing him to join a team with Renegade and Wally, some of his oldest villain friends who had been training just as long as he had. Well, that was a slight lie, Renegade had been training since he was eight, so he had a bit more experience. Either way, they were still his closest friends in the Light. While he definitely couldn't count Roy out, who might be joining the team a little later as Arsenal. So, Renegade and Wally were coming with him, and they all hoped Roy would consider joining their team.

He felt a presence behind him and stopped what he was doing. He felt a familiar hand on his shoulder, and instantly relaxed. "Go get ready, Kaldur." His father said, turning him around to face him. "Today's the day."

Kaldur nodded, running off to find his stuff. After today, nobody would know the name Riptide without a shiver. The son of Black Manta, a dangerous boy with unquestionable backgrounds.

* * *

The seven leaders sat at the round table, and was joined by Deathstroke, Black Manta, and Sports Master.

"The children are waiting outside, waiting for news." Ra's al Ghul told them, glancing back to the door. "While they can't hear our conversation, they are anxious and a little nervous."

"As they should be." Queen Bee commented, "this is a high honor that is only given to by some."

Vandal Savage raised his hand to quiet everyone, successfully doing so. "I know it may seem like the children are not ready, after all, they _are_ children." He started, voice serious and calm.

"However, age isn't always something to be discreet by." He told them, eyes meeting every one of them. "Let's ask the people who are training these warriors. Deathstroke, do you think Renegade is ready?"

"I do." Deathstroke answered, crossing his arms. "Renegade's training has improved dramatically, and he's in need of more field experience. This will be very good for him, as well as the rest of the protégé's."

Vandal Savage nodded, turning his attention to Ra's al Ghul. "What about you, Ra's? Is Mercury ready?"

Ra's al Ghul smiled slightly. "I believe he is. Mercury has been improving miraculously in training, and he has gotten his speed down. I believe training with this team will be the best thing for him, learning teamwork is a valuable essential that I can't teach by myself."

Deathstroke scoffed quietly at the last part, but Ra's sent him a hard stare and he quieted down.

"And lastly," Vandal Savage said, motioning to Black Manta. "Is Riptide ready?"

Black Manta's smirk could not be seen, but it was very much there. "Riptide is ready. He will be a great team member, and he also has the most experience with working on a team. I believe this will be very good for him. Working for us will give him, and everyone else, essential field experience."

For a long, hard moment, nobody said anything. Vandal Savage was the first to even move, smiling darkly. "Then I believe we've made up our minds." He told them, the rest of the Light members and followers nodded quietly. "Lex Luthor." He said suddenly, earning a questioning gaze from the bald billionaire. "I believe you also have teenage weapon you got from Camdus, correct?"

Lex Luthor forced a smile, similar to the one he wore during nosy interviews. "Yes, I do. His name is Superboy, but we've decided the he should be called Krypton instead, Superboy is much to like his enemy's name."

Vandal Savage nodded slowly, Lex didn't like where this was going. "I believe it would be good if he joined the team as well, you've been training him for taking out Superman. This would give him plenty of training and experience, plus you won't need to watch him all the time."

Lex Luthor nodded slowly. That much was true, and Krypton needed the experience he couldn't give him. If he ever wanted to be a match against Superman, then he'd need more than just the training exercises. "I believe you are right, I will speak to Krypton about it."

Vandal Savage nodded in conclusion, but the meeting wasn't over yet. "And you, Queen Bee?" He asked as she fidgeted nervously in her chair. "You have a martian that you've had Psimon training, correct? She could be good for the team as well, we'll need someone who can get higher ground and transportation if we ever want a chance of this team being a success. Think it over, will you?"

Queen Bee frowned, but she was secretly considering it. The girl, M'gann, knew she was a martian. However, all those years ago when she'd first met her she had Psimon wipe her memory of pretty much everything else, implanting fake people and completely removing Martian Manhunter from her memory. Psimon had told her she was a very powerful martian, a rare species of white. While currently her loyalties were to die for Queen Bee if she must, Psimon warned she may someday uncover her original memories if they're not careful. And so, once a week Psimon and Queen Bee do a fellow swoop of her mind, careful to erase anything that is coming back.

While the work was tiring and annoying, it was well worth it. She was loyal and trusting, and would never betray her. Slowly, she spoke up. "I believe Green Mistress would be a good thing for this team, I will speak to her about joining."

"And finally," Vandal Savage said, head turned to look at Sports Master. "Your daughter, Tigress, works with a bow, correct?" Sports Master nodded uncertainly, Vandal Savage grinned.

"We need a long-distance shooter, and I think Tigress would be perfect."

Sports Master nodded. He also thought this whole "team" thing would be good for Artemis and the team, but he wasn't sure if she'd agree. Artemis didn't like to work with many people, and it was beginning to worry him. Perhaps a friend or two in the same job description would be what she needed. "I will. Art- er, _Tigress,_ would be valuable to this team."

"So, it's decided then?" Asked Klarion, who had been surprisingly quiet until now. "Because this was probably the most boring discussion ever, I didn't sign up for the meetings!" He grumbled, drumming his fingers on the table.

The Light members rolled their eyes, turning back to each other. "I believe we have, as a matter of fact." The Brain told them, mechanical head turning to look at everyone. "All in favor of having these children join the Light under a co-op team?"

Everyone, except Klarion who either wasn't really paying attention or didn't raise his hand to make some chaos, raised their hands in favor. With a grin, Vandal Savage stood up.

"Deathstroke, will you inform the young members?"

With a nod, Deathstroke stood up and walked out. He heard the cry of joy coming from Klarion and saw reflecting lights when he jumped through the portal. He also, before the door opened, heard Ocean Master grumble. "That was only part of the meeting, we still need to discuss the weapons."

With a sigh, Deathstroke walked out to meet the protégé's, and tell them the news they were waiting for.

* * *

"I'm bored," Wally whined, shrinking into the seat. "How long does it take to discuss if we'll work for the Light or not? Just a simple 'yes' should suffice."

Dick rolled his eyes, but chose not to retaliate. Usually, he'd do a snarky comment or say something sarcastic about how impatient Wally was, but in truth, he was feeling just as nervous.

What if Deathstroke, Slade, his _master_ , didn't believe in him? What if he didn't think he was ready? In the room down the hall they were basically discussing their future, and what if they thought he just wasn't up for the challenge?

"Do not worry, Renegade." Kaldur told him, noticing the troubled look on the younger boy's face.

"It'll all work out. We've earned out spots as recognized members, I'm sure they're just discussing other Light matters and will tell us when the meeting is over."

Dick nodded, the speech gave him a boost of confidence. It was sort of weird always going by Renegade, Deathstroke usually called him Richard or Dick, depending on the mood he's in. Nobody knew his identity, not even his friends. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, he trusted them with his life. It was more Deathstroke then him, he threatened to kill the person he told if anyone found out his secret identity. And since this whole team forming thing was brought up, he would probably pull him off the team if anyone found out or he told them.

Wearing the mask next to his friends was awkward to him. Though nobody else seemed to mind, it only bothered him more. They were his _friends_ , they should know who he is behind the mask. But, for the fear of waking up to Wally and Kaldur's blood, he stayed quiet.

"Do you think they're actually discussing Light matters?" Wally asked, dread lacing his voice.

"Because if they are, then I'm going to have to stay here for _hours_. The suspense is already killing me, and you guys know how long it takes for them to do these secret meetings!"

Dick smiled, nodding his head. In truth, it was killing him too, and having to wait hours to get an answer would probably make him go insane. He was constantly forced to go with Deathstroke to these things, but was never allowed to know what they were about or even allowed near the door. When he was the first protégé, it was boring and dreadful. Eventually, Wally and Kaldur teamed up with Ra's al Ghul and Black Manta, and they were also forced. However, Dick was silently thankful. He would rather take Wally's whining than absolute silence.

Dick's ears perked up, his assassin senses tingling. He grinned, turning to them. "Someone's walking down the hall, it sounds like Deathstroke."

Wally and Kaldur brightened, facing the door just as Deathstroke walked in. He turned to them, and they were all a little on edge. "Congratulations, the Light has decided to officially make you a team."

Wally punched the air, and Kaldur smiled brightly. Dick felt like jumping up and doing a cartwheel, but restrained himself and just smiled. All the waiting was over, he'd finally done it.

He finally proved himself enough to gain some trust. They were finally a team!

Deathstroke waited patiently until they had calmed down before speaking again. "You three will be the original members, but don't expect it to only be you. We are expecting answers from the other protégé's by tomorrow, so you may have new teammates. If we can, we'll get Tigress-" a small groan erupted from Wally, and Dick stiffened. Deathstroke's single eye narrowed, and Wally looked over to Dick's tense frame. In a split second of understanding, he stared at his lap. "Krypton, and Green Mistress."

With a stiff nod, Deathstroke walked down the hall. It was only when he heard the footsteps fade did Dick relax completely, and Wally was staring at where he left. "Dude," Wally said slowly, turning his gaze to Dick. "Your mentor is scary."

"You don't know the half of it."

Kaldur blinked in surprised. Instead of Dick's usual cheery attitude, what he said was cold and void of emotion. Wisely dropping the subject, Wally frowned. "I've heard of Tigress, Sports Master's daughter. She's a jerk. Met her the one time she was ever brought by her dad, I think you two were busy or something because you weren't there." He shrugged, "anyway, Tigress is a hot-head, enough said. Though I haven't ever heard of Krypton or Green Mistress."

"I have not either, Wally." Kaldur said uncertainly, glancing at Dick. "Do you know, Renegade?"

Dick thought for a moment before nodding. "I know who Krypton is, he's Lex Luthor's boy. I'm not going to call him a protégé, because Lex doesn't may much attention to him other than training simulations. He's also Superman's clone, created by Camdus. And Green Mistress is Queen Bee's protégé, rumor says she's a martian, but I don't have any valid proof on that."

Kaldur tilted his head. "Superman's clone? That is new. I really need to focus more on what is happening on Earth."

Wally, however, was thinking of something completely different. "A martian, huh? Never seen a girl martian before. Granted, never seen _any_ martian before. I mean, I've heard of Martian Manhunter with the league and such, but as far as I knew, he was the last one."

Dick shrugged, "maybe _he_ doesn't know about her yet, either." He grinned, "but if she really is joining the team, he will soon. Everyone's going to know about us, the villain's protégés."

Wally laughed. "That's right, they will. Oh, that reminds me, team name!" He yelled with a grin, which quickly turned into a confused frown. "Don't tell me I'm the only one who was thinking about this."

Kaldur smiled, leaning on his propped up elbows. "We should think of something. Perhaps 'justice' could be added?" He asked hesitantly, Dick's grin multiplied.

"I've got it!" Dick yelled, turning to his teammates. "Young _In_ justice!" He said, adding jazz hands.

Kaldur and Wally smiled, cheering at the thought.

"It's catchy, easy to remember, defines us.." Wally trailed off, grinning. "Perfect!" It turned into a fit of giggles, sounding very childish and un-villain-like. However, even if they were the villain's protégé's, they were still kids, and still had senses of humor.

"Hey guys, I was thinking." Dick said once the laughter had died down. "If I were to be a protégé of a hero, which one would I be?"

Kaldur raised an eyebrow at the question. "That is an odd question. But, if I had to choose, Batman." Dick stared at him, eyes wide. "I know it may seem odd, but you work very well with Deathstroke, and Batman is a lot like Deathstroke in some ways."

Dick nodded slowly, turning to Kaldur. "What about you, Kal? What superhero mentor do you think would fit best?"

Kaldur crossed his arms and thought, slowly coming to a conclusion. "I suppose Aquaman, since he and my father are sort of similar." He paled, "of course, I would never betray my father or turn against the Light." He added quickly.

"Of course not!" Wally said, leaning over the table to punch him in the arm. "This is just for fun, we all know this would never happen. I'd have to be with the Flash since he's the only superhero that has super speed, but I wouldn't trade Ra's al Ghul for anything. He's taught me everything I know."

"It's kind of funny," Dick said suddenly, earning quizzical looks from his two friends. "How well we fit the role of 'sidekick' with certain superheroes. I mean, there's not another known speedster besides you and the Flash, Wally. Kryptonian's died years ago, but somehow Krypton holds the DNA. Green Mistress, if the rumors are correct, is one of the only surviving martians from Mars, except Martian Manhunter. Kaldur, there may be a lot of Atlantians, but you are the best and most prepared." He paused, jabbing a finger at himself. "I've got a huge background with acrobatics, and I developed my own fighting style with them. Name one other teenager you know who would do a better job with Batman."

The room was still, no sound was made. "Thought so. Anyway, like you said Wally, it would never happen. We know where our loyalties lie, we know where we fight and why. Still, it's fun to think about, even if it's only hypothetical."

The room was now deathly still, feeling as if you'd break something just by moving. Wally was the first to move, taking in a deep breath. "In all honesty, I've had enough of discussing superheroes. Renegade, is there a secret food stash here? I hate that we have to move to different spots every time a meeting is held, I can't keep track of all the stash places."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Really? I remember all of them." He said, smiling at the disbelief that covered both of their faces. "We were here on March sixteenth of last year, and the food stash is right over here."

He stood up and waved them over, going to the other side of the room. Taking out a bobby pin from one of his pockets on his belt, he picked the lock of a cabinet they hadn't noticed before and swung it open, revealing unopened bags of potato chips. With a grin, Wally took three of the barbecued ones and proceeded to stuff them in his mouth. Watching with amusement, they saw Wally drop a chip and catch it while still in the air with inhuman speed.

Just as they all sat down, their mentors walked in. Dick watched as Wally waved goodbye, and Kaldur smiled and waved too. Dick waited patiently for Deathstroke to motion him to follow, sitting in silence while he stared evenly at the table. "Since we have agreed to make a team, you know what I expect." Deathstroke said, painfully yanking his raven hair to look straight into his lone eye. "I expect you to excel at this, _Renegade_. Don't give me a reason to believe you're not ready for this." With one last tug, he let go of Dick's hair, who rubbed the spot where his hair was pulled. Motioning Dick to follow, Deathstroke walked out of the room, Dick following like a lost puppy.

When he reached their base in Chicago with the help of zeta-tubes, Deathstroke let Dick have free reign for the rest of the day, and not to bother him or go near the study unless an emergency happened to strike. Dick obeyed, mindlessly following the route to his room, where he proceeded to collapse into bed.

Staring at the ceiling, he pulled down his sleeve, shuttering at the sight. Where his palm connected to his wrist was a small S, carved carefully so the scar would last. He deserved it, of course, he had directly disobeyed Deathstroke and lashed out at him. It was a reminder, Deathstroke was his master, and he was the faithful apprentice. Deathstroke wasn't forced to teach Dick everything he knew, he _wanted_ to. While men pathetically threw themselves at his feet to learn, he chose to teach Dick a small thirteen year old boy, instead. With a small smile, he traced over the S with his finger and turn to face the wall, falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

I really need to stop staying up all night writing, my sleep pattern is messed up and school is only a few weeks away. God, the things I do for you people to make sure you're happy with my update schedule. -_-

(Totally kidding, I'm just an idiotic teenager who thinks sleep is for the weak and writes chapters to cover up how tired I am. Ignore my rants of how it's the "schedule's fault" :P)

I'm not very happy with this chapter, it feels rushed and undetailed. But I wanted to get this chapter out, so here you go!

Thanks for everything guys, INCLUDING THOSE AWESOME SIXTEEN REVIEWS! LIKE, OH MY GOD, SIXTEEN? THAT'S AWESOME!

 **-REVIEWS-**

guest: Here's your update! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one!

Kichona Cho: I also love the villain!team fics, but sadly I don't see enough of them. Thief!Wally I like a lot too, but that really isn't the case in this fic since Ra's al Ghul isn't the thief type.. But anyway, thank you for your support!

always bangel girl: Thank you!

Burreto: Thanks! :D

Nightwingsass: Thank you! Here's your update! :D

Guest of honor: Sadly, the day where they join the League is chapters away. They don't even get their first mission until next chapter, and I'm guessing about three chapters before they even _meet_ the league. Anyway, thank you!

Valkiria32: Thank you! Here's your beloved update! :)

Firewins: Next chapter we meet Krypton and Green Mistress, Tigress comes after that. Thanks for your support!

3DPhantom: Expect them all together in the next two chapters. Krypton and Green Mistress come next chapter, Tigress comes in two chapters. Thank you! :D

EirrenOfMyth: You actually liked all of them? Wow, you've got some pretty low standards XD. Anyway, here's your update! :D

Guest: Uh.. only posted the first chapter a few days ago, don't give up on me yet! I have no intentions of discontinuing this, now or in the future! ;)

The Bat Pearl: Thank you! And not to worry about daddy!bats or mentor!fluff, it's all coming.. uh, probably for not at least fifteen more chapters? XD

Lia: Hello, loyal commenter! Nice to see your kindness on _another_ one of my stories. Anyway, thank you! And I'm sure you will be happy to see _Blending In With the Shadows_ updated after this. XD

Unlucky Alis: Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it, and Batman and Aquaman are jerks. But, if you read the A/N above, I guess the other mentors can be seen as jerks too.

theawesomeflash: Thank you! I feel like, for some odd reason, writing Robin and Miss Martian are my strong points. But I'm glad you enjoyed Wally's!

Divagirl2: Okay! Sheesh, you got an update. ;)


	3. Future in the Making

**Title** : Villains of Tomorrow

 **Summary** : AU. Batman was to busy to adopt Dick. Aquaman never found Kaldur. The Flash never met his nephew. Green Arrow didn't come in time to stop Artemis from going with her sister. Martian Manhunter didn't know his niece left Mars. Superman didn't start the search on Camdus. Because of what seemed like small mistakes, the villains raised their own protégés, and Young Injustice was born.

 **Author's Note** : We finally meet Green Mistress and Krypton!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own YJ or any of its characters.

* * *

 _Future in the Making_

Wally, Kaldur, and Dick grinned. This was it. Their secret base.

It was an underground cave that had been freshened up and decorated to look like a home, which was good since two of the members would be living there full-time. There were separate bedrooms for everyone, including an extra for an unknown reason, since it didn't seem like a place where they'd invite guests. Nonetheless, they were excited, they had heard word that Krypton and Green Mistress were joining. Unfortunate to everyone but Wally, they had heard no news from Sports Master about Tigress. Wally seemed sort of relieved as well as his normal cocky-happy attitude, and Dick vaguely wondered if there was something more going on between the relationship of Wally and Tigress than just that she was hot-headed and sarcastic, but now was not the time to be thinking about it much more than he already was. Any minute now, Krypton and Green Mistress would go through their zeta-beams, which the technology and plans had been stolen from the Justice League, and they needed to be friendly to their future teammates.

As if on cue, the zeta-beams were brought to life, voices echoing from the technology.

 _'Recognize; Queen Bee L-4, Green Mistress B-05.'_

Two figures stepped out of the glowing light, their stances as well as their appearances couldn't have been more different. One of them was a tall black woman with dark hair, a fancy headdress, and was quite beautiful. If it weren't for the nasty scowl and evil look in her eyes that screamed royalty, one may have mistaken her for a model. The other person, however, was a green-skinned girl with red hair, freckles, and was looking at the ground shyly. She was pretty, despite her green skin and levitating form.

The dark haired woman, who they all knew to be Queen Bee, walked over with confidence and a hint of cruelty. She motioned the girl to follow, who they could only guess was Green Mistress, who planted her feet on the ground and walked over. She looked weary and slightly embarrassed, standing a few inches behind Queen Bee with her eyes glued to the ground.

Cocking an eyebrow at the boys, Queen Bee pointed her finger to Green Mistress. "This is Green Mistress, familiarize yourself." What they believed to be a somewhat kind suggestion turned out more like an order, the Queen sticked her nose up as if she believed she was the most important thing in the world, which couldn't be to far off. "Green Mistress, remember to return to the palace every Saturday. I shall leave you all alone."

With a swift turn of her very high heel, she was gone and heading towards the zeta-beam without looking back. They heard her designation echo, and a tense silence followed. Of course it was Wally, who couldn't stand silence for more than three seconds, much less a tense one, smiled at her. "Hey, beautiful. The name's Mercury, but you can call me Wally." He winked at her, and all Dick could do was face-palm while Wally sent him a scowl. But, much to everyone's surprise, she smiled and giggled slightly, making Wally's face light up.

"You guys already know my name, Green Mistress, but my real name is M'gann." She smiled a little brighter at the confusion on their faces, "it's my martian name. But I believe Megan would be easier to pronounce, it's more of an earth name anyway."

Kaldur reached out his hand and shook hers, "Megan it is, then. My name is Riptide, but call me

Kaldur off mission."

Dick made a little wave, adjusting his mask. "My name is Renegade, nice to meet you Megan."

For a moment, she looked confused at his introduction and how he didn't mention a name, and Wally was the first to catch on. "He's not allowed to tell anyone his real name, Deathstroke's orders. He can't even take his mask off! If you ask me, he should be allowed to take it off, it's not like anyone could recognize him. To the world, he's dead."

Dick sighed, crossing his arms. "I don't argue with my master's intentions, and if you want to live to see another day, you shouldn't either." Wally stiffened as he remembered the meeting, as well as asking about a scar he had developed on the back of his leg once, both conversations didn't end well. Dick noticed M'gann growing more and more confused, so he quickly changed the topic. "Anyway, Megan, you're a martian?" She nodded as Dick beamed, "cool. Happen to know Martian Manhunter?"

For a second she looked hesitant, as if trying to remember a forgotten memory, but then shook her head. "No. Mars was a big planet before it was invaded, I assume he lived in another city, because I haven't met him." Shrugging, she glanced over to the kitchen, and she smiled wider. "There's a kitchen? I'm never allowed to cook in my Queen's palace, not ever since the, er, _accident."_ The three guys looked at each other, the sheepish way she said _accident_ caught them off guard. "I've been wanting to try this new baking recipe!"

Kaldur, still hesitant at what the part about the accident meant, he put his arm in front of her as she was about to fly off. "Maybe you should wait a bit, we are expecting another teammate to show up in the next few minutes." Megan, for a moment, looked kind of sad, but then her cheery attitude returned.

"Really? Who is it?" She asked curiously, Wally was the first to speak up as usual.

"His name is Krypton, apparently related to Superman or something." He shrugged casually, another question came to his mind. "Oh! Can you do that cool thing I saw on television once? Where Martian Manhunter went through the wall?"

Her smile dropped, and she shyly grabbed her arm. "Intangibility? No, that's a very advanced move that I haven't had time to practice." Dick shot Wally a look that said _nice going_ , and tried to comfort her before Wally could make it worse.

"Don't worry about it, Megan. See Wally over here?" He asked, jabbing his thumb in Wally's direction. She cocked an eyebrow, not quite sure where this was going, but nodded. "We heard the Flash could go through walls by separating his molecules, but every time Wally tries it, all he ends up with is a bloody nose."

"Dude!" Wally yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. Megan giggled at the exchange, before quickly thinking of something else. "I can camouflage, though. It isn't the same as making yourself go invisible because they can still see you if you look hard enough, but I still think it's pretty cool." Before anyone could get a word in, she added another thing. "Oh! And I can shape-shift, watch."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow as she formed into her mentor, Queen Bee. Though normally it would come across as bragging, for some reason it didn't seem like that. He heard a tiny bit of desperation in her voice, and then he knew. She wasn't bragging, she was trying to _impress_ them, as if Megan felt she wasn't good enough to be their friend. With a frown, Kaldur grabbed her hand. "Megan, are you alright?"

She looked straight into his eyes, and saw concern flooding them. "I-I'm sorry." She said quietly, eyes fluttering to the floor. "Got carried away. You guys are one of the first real friends I've had, my Queen doesn't allow me to talk to the servants, and the town is off limits. Bialya soldiers also never speak without permission from the Queen, so I'm sort of alone." With a hesitant pause, she looked back at the boys. "You guys _are_ my friends, right?"

Wally laughed, and her face paled. Dick elbowed him in the ribs, Wally gave him a sharp look, but quickly continued, "of course we're your friends! Why wouldn't we want to be friends with you, you're nice, funny, and have a personality that screams sweet. As far as I see, you're perfect and definitely someone I'd want to be friends with. Agreed?" He looked over to Kaldur and Dick, who nodded eagerly. She smiled as the color flooded back into her face in relief.

"Also, I've been meaning to ask Wally," Dick said, frowning and crossing his arms. "You got to see a television? In the past five years? Dude! I need to know, I've been dying to look at one for _years_."

Wally grinned, "I know, right? I mean, it's been forever since I've seen a movie or a T.V. show! I've heard about something called Star Wars, but I've never gotten to see it. Ra's thinks T.V. is a mind poisoner, not that we could get reception on that remote island anyway." He scowled at the thought of a static screen, but smiled brightly a few seconds later. "It was because Ra's brought me to some fancy restaurant to meet up with some of his allies about a year ago, I saw Martian Manhunter on the news doing that move." He shrugged, gesturing to M'gann, who blushed. "That's the only reason I've even got the chance to look at one."

Dick's frown hardened. "Haven't seen a T.V. in five years, my master thinks it's a waste of time and isn't worth having." He sighed, jumping over the back of the green couch and flopping onto the pillow. Oh well, maybe Krypton's seen one."

 _'Recognize; Krypton B-04'_

All of their heads shot up as a strong, frowning, admittedly handsome boy walked out of the zeta-tube, his shirt having a Superman logo plastered on it. He looked relatively unimpressed as he looked around the cave, walking directly towards the clustered teens while a frown plastered on his face, indicating he didn't smile often. While everyone else was slightly irritated as he studied them, M'gann's cheeks flushed slightly as he stared at hand when she stretched it out to him, smiling shyly and began to talk very fast. "Hello! I'm Green Mistress, but you can call me M'gann. Well actually, call me Megan because it's more earthy. Hello, Megan, is earthy even a word? Uh, just call me Megan off mission, um, yeah, what's your name?"

Krypton blinked, staring as M'gann pulled her hand to her side in embarrassment. After a few second of awkward silence, he cleared his throat and warily spoke. "I'm Krypton, but Lex calls me Connor when we're out, so I guess that would be fine."

"Alright then, Connor." Dick said with a grin as he stared at them from behind the couch, doing a back-handspring off the back and making M'gann gasp and Connor's eyes widen slightly, quickly readjusting his look when he realized his normal frown was taken for by surprise.

Landing perfectly, Renegade threw a teasing, all-knowing glance at Wally and Kaldur, who rolled their eyes and muttered "show off". "I'm Renegade, apprentice of Deathstroke and the bringer of puns."

Wally smirked at that last part, crossing his arms with an arched eye-brow. Riptide and Renegade knew that look all too well, it was the same look that he gave Renegade whenever he felt like a challenge was taking place, it simply said _bring it_. "And I'm Mercury, but you can call me Wally. I'm the protégé of Ra's al Ghul and the founder of all things holy." He bowed deeply, sending Renegade a look that said _top that_.

Kaldur, though clearly amused, held up his hand to stop the two younger boys from carrying this on any longer. "Renegade and Mercury, do stop, I think you are confusing our new teammates."

Connor was blinking quickly, looking at Renegade and Wally as if unsure how to respond. M'gann didn't actually look confused at the two boys, nor did she look like she was listening at all for that matter, instead, she was sending Connor dreamy looks in-between staring at the wall and staring at the floor, but it still showed her lack of understanding. Thankfully, Renegade and Mercury didn't point out her obvious stares in fear she'd grow upset, so they instead acted like her looks were because she was confused.

Kaldur smiled, holding out his hand to Connor, who took it in a moment of weakness. "I am Riptide, but I prefer Kaldur off mission. It is nice to meet you Krypton, or Connor I suppose." He smiled lightly and drew his hand back before looking around the facility. "It is a shame there is not a television, you and Wally speak highly of it Renegade."

"That reminds me!" Wally yelled, turning to Connor with a big smile. "Connor, do you watch T.V.? I've been dying to watch one for, what feels like, ever."

Connor cocked an eyebrow, shaking his head slowly. "I don't watch T.V., I only watch static. I have had access to one since I came with Lex, but I haven't watched a movie or anything."

Wally visibly slouched, while Renegade groaned audibly. "How can you waste such a precious experience?" Renegade proclaimed jokingly, running over to Connor and punching him lightly in the arm. "We would kill for an experience like yours!"

M'gann coughed nervously, earning the attention of Renegade and Wally. "You guys are being serious, right? About the whole killing thing?"

Kaldur, Renegade, and Wally's eyes widened. They'd all been sent on assassin missions before and they'd all seen their enemies blood on their hands, it was something they'd all grown used to, and they were hoping M'gann had been through that as well. Wally sheepishly kicked the ground, chuckling hollowly. "Well, _that's_ not something we'd kill for, but we have before. Have you guys not killed for the Light?"

M'gann, however, sighed in relief, which shocked all of them. "Thank goodness, I thought I was the only one." M'gann smiled a little brighter, "my Queen has sent me on a few missions that involve assassinations, it's gotten easier with practice."

Connor nodded along with her, "never _technically_ killed, but I've been through enough training simulations. Death doesn't faze me."

Riptide, Mercury, and Renegade let out the breath they didn't know they were holding. "Yes, my father and the Light have sent me on raids and missions alike, I am very familiar with how it feels." He paused thoughtfully before speaking up again, "I expect we will have to kill on our team missions as well."

Wally smiled, "I've had the least amount of experience of you guys most likely, only being sent on missions for two years and such, but this should be a breeze, especially since we have a team now."

Connor crossed his arms, looking and Wally and Kaldur. "You two are the senior members, I presume? Kaldur has the most experience?"

Renegade chuckled, earning a surprised look from Connor. "Well, they _are_ senior members, but I am too. Kaldur has only been on the field for three years, even though he's been training since he was four. I actually have the most experience because I've been training for five years and been doing assassinations, raids, and stake outs for four." He grinned cheekily, "sure, I'm only thirteen, but five years of training really gets you somewhere."

Krypton's skeptical expression turned into newfound respect when Kaldur and Wally didn't protest or point out any lies. He was about to say something when his head turned, facing the doors that led to where their ship was kept. He could feel questioning gazes boring into his back, but the footsteps were getting closer. He started towards the doors, reaching just in time to run into a blond-haired pouting woman, looking up at the male figure that was dressed in orange and black.

"Apprentice, team." Deathstroke greeted, glaring at Connor to move aside, which he did quickly. Connor noticed the girl to be Harley Quinn, the Joker's girlfriend or something. What was she doing in the mountain?

"Master." Renegade said respectfully, bowing his head silently before straightening. His eyes lingered on Harley Quinn for a moment, his insides burning to ask the question everyone was thinking, but he smartly stayed quiet.

"I'm guessing you all know Harley Quinn." Deathstroke started, glaring at the pouting young woman, who looked much more like an eight year old who didn't get her way than a grown woman. "She's going to be your team therapist, sessions will be held every Thursday."

"Deathstroke," Kaldur said slowly, obviously trying to find a way to make this respectful and make sure it didn't hurt her feelings. "I'm not sure it would be wise-."

"At first glance, it doesn't." Deathstroke agreed, single eye focusing on the squirming Kaldur. "But, a little known fact about her is that she's a major in psychology, and has agreed to help us."

Wally's jaw dropped. This woman actually went to _college?_ This insane girl who is a girlfriend to the _Joker_? It seemed so unrealistic, but he didn't dare argue with Deathstroke. Instead, he and the team nodded together and watched as Deathstroke and Harley Quinn strode out. When he was sure they were gone, he let himself ask the question forming in his mind. "Did I just hear right? _Harley Quinn_ is going to be our therapist?"

Kaldur, Connor, M'gann, and Wally were all staring out the door in surprise, and Renegade was the only one who didn't look interested or mildly surprised. "She's actually pretty good." He said, looking up from his nails. "For some reason when she's in a therapy session, it's like she changes into a completely different person."

M'gann raised an eyebrow, "you speak with her?"

Renegade shrugged, eyeing Wally suspiciously. "Sometimes. Deathstroke has me speak with her once a month, and before you ask Wally, Deathstroke speaks with someone else, a guy named Wintergreen from when he- well, a guy named Wintergreen."

Wally's mouth closed as Renegade answered his question, turning to the rest of the team instead. "So, uh, there's a pool in the basement I think. Anyone want to join?"

* * *

Several hours later when they had all dried off from the pool, they were called into the mission room for a mission.

Their first real mission.

They were all dressed in their mission uniforms and ready, standing side-by-side and facing

Deathstroke and Lex Luthor, both looking relatively annoyed at each other. Anyone who _wasn't_ trained in the art of emotions could tell they didn't like each other that much, but it was necessary since Lex would be giving them their missions normally and Deathstroke would be training them.

Lex wore a fake television smile while Deathstroke looked relaxed and unamused, both sending warning glanced at each other every few seconds. When everything was put into place and things were in order and organized, Lex started giving them their mission as pictures flashed across the screen. "This is a Light warehouse," he said as a picture of a wooden warehouse sitting on the pier in Litchfield Country flash across the screen, "it is being heavily guarded for transportation. Four trucks have been created, and only two carries the precious cargo needed for the Light's preparations. We are expecting members of the Justice League to try and infiltrate our plans, and it is up to you to stop them.

"You will split up into two teams. Krypton and Renegade, and Mercury, Green Mistress, and Riptide. You are to defend the two trucks carrying the real cargo at all costs, but do not kill anyone who is part of the League, we don't want more attention than we already have. The League doesn't know about the Light, and we don't want them to know until we are ready. Also, you must maintain radio silence at all times."

Kaldur bravely stepped forwards, slightly shocked. "But, sir, if we cannot communicate, then how..?"

"You depart in ten minutes." Deathstroke interrupted, narrowing his single eye in a way that said _no more questions_.

Kaldur stepped backwards and politely nodded, motioning for the team to follow, though still slightly confused. The team, giddy with excitement, nodded eagerly and ran towards the bay doors where M'gann's ship sat. However, the radio silence part was still on their minds, and Renegade was the first to say something when they took their seats. "What are we supposed to do? We can't radio call if we've been attacked!" He flopped back into the chair, groaning loudly.

"How are we-?"

M'gann hesitantly faced them, cutting Renegade off with a small smile. "I can link up our minds, it's like a com but without any of the radio waves." Her smile dropped, "it's going to seem really weird if we're going to do it, but I promise it's not an invasion of privacy. Only _I_ can use the mind link to search private thoughts, and I would never do that."

Kaldur, sort of wearily, nodded. "Let's give it a shot. Agreed?" Hums and mumbles of agreement passed them, and M'gann smiled slightly.

 _'Mind link set'_ M'gann told them, a few audible gasps were heard when her voice echoed through their heads. _'Everyone online?'_

 _'This is weird,'_ Renegade commented, hitting his head to test whatever theory was going through his mind.

 _'Never thought I'd hear your voice echo like that, beautiful.'_ Wally said flirtingly, winking at M'gann as she smiled awkwardly.

 _'I am here, Green Mistress.'_ Kaldur said, reminding everyone to use villain names when on a mission.

 _'Here.'_ Said Connor, sounding just as grumpy as always.

They heard a sound come, and it took them a minute to realize it was the mind link breaking. As

the ship took off, M'gann apologetically yelled over the doors opening "sorry! Sort of drains my energy, and we'll need to save it if we're going to protect trucks for the next few hours." Small chuckles followed her comment as they eagerly leaned out the window, watching the world below them move.

Once they had set up position, Renegade and Krypton hoped on their bikes, giving a thumbs up to Green Mistress to start the mind link. A second later they heard the team's voice in their heads, that died down once M'gann said _'Everyone online?'_

 _'You bet, Green Mistress. Wow, I really need to think of a nickname for you.'_ Thought Renegade, the team distantly hearing him think of shorter equivalents.

 _'Wouldn't miss your voice for the world, sweet cheeks.'_ Said Mercury, winking as he was stretching to catch her attention.

 _'Here.'_ Grumbled Krypton, nobody missing how Green Mistress' face fell for a split second when he refused eye contact, including the now frowning Mercury as he stopped his stretching and sighed as he faced the road, intending on running.

 _'I am here, Green Mistress.'_ Riptide told them, starting up his bike with a loud roar. The others soon followed, even Wally decided to hop on a bike last minute. Over the roaring, Riptide motioned them to start, following the trucks through the country road.

When the trucks split up, the team did as well, following their designated teammate. Renegade smiled at Krypton, who was glaring at the back of the truck as if wanting heat-vision to come out, but considering who he was, that couldn't have been very far off. "Hey, Krypton, you alright?"

Renegade asked, cocking an unseen eyebrow.

Krypton grimaced, "I'm _fine,_ Renegade."

Renegade, not looking at all taken aback by the cruel tone, much to Krypton's surprise,

shrugged. "If you say so."

There was a few seconds of silence that followed, much of which Krypton was trying to wrap his head around why Renegade didn't seem like he cared that he'd treated him that way. Didn't most humans try and pressure him to talk when he didn't want to, resulting him to yell at them and stomp, or in this case, speed away? He glanced over at Renegade with confusion, who tilted his head when he peeled his eyes off the truck and at Krypton's flustered face. "You need something?"

"Why didn't you try and pressure me into talking?" Krypton blurted out, "isn't that was most humans do?"

Renegade's eyes widened. "I didn't think you wanted me to, you told me you were fine, so I took your word for it." He shrugged, looking back at the road. "Besides, if you truly wanted to talk to me, I thought you'd just say it."

Krypton, taken back by his response, only made it so he was more confused. "I don't understand. You said you were thirteen, yet you are more mature. How is that possible? The scientists told me your age group is immature."

Renegade laughed, his eyes back on the road. "Well, that's one way to put it. My parents always said that, told me I was much more mature than my age group. It's just something that happens, Krypton, I ended up more mature, and I can't explain why." He shrugged slightly, eyes never leaving the yellow lined road.

"Parents?" Krypton asked suddenly, not noticing as Renegade winced. "I was not aware Deathstroke was your father."

"He's.. not." Renegade said unsurely, looking very uncomfortable. Unfortunately, his reluctance fell on deaf ears as Krypton droned on.

"He's not?" He said asked slowly, "then who are your parents? And why would they let you do this?"

Renegade, deciding he had very much enough of this, sighed. "Look, Krypton, I know you grew up in Camdus and everything, but asking someone questions they don't want to answer is considered rude." His sour expression turned darker, "but if you must know, they're dead, and Deathstroke is who took me in after.. after some stuff happened." He turned his head to face him, scowling slightly. "Happy? Great! Now stop asking question."

Krypton's surprised expression grew angry, although he secretly felt guilty. Growling and turning back to the road, he racked his brain for what to say in this type of situation, he remembered Luthor yelling at a business partner of his once and he apologized. Is that what he should do? Yell? Before he could say a word, though, he glanced back at Renegade and noticed that when he looked a little deeper, he saw that Renegade looked kind of sad.

Was it what he said that made him sad? The scientists told him through images that people could be sad at what others said, and he had said something about his dead parents. Well, sadness to death was natural, and he remembered a kid crying because he lost his mom at a banquet once. Don't parents have very special bonds with their kids? If they both died, then that must be traumatizing. Right?

He was so unsure, but he needed to say something. Maybe he should.. apologize? Well, it's worth a shot.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to Renegade and said. "I'm sorry I made you answer questions you didn't want to answer." He blinked as Renegade's expression fell, and he also sighed. Here it was, the moment of truth.

"No, I'm sorry. That wasn't right of me to respond this way, and you probably didn't know any better from having your childhood in a pod." He sighed, eyes flickering back to Krypton. "My parents are just a sore subject, ya know? I don't really like to talk about it."

Krypton shrugged, putting his eyes back to the road. "Yeah."

 _'Krypton, Renegade!'_ Yelled M'gann through the mind link, taking them both by surprise. _'We're being attacked by robot monkeys, just like the ones the Light used to steal the parts of that robot back from the League'_

 _'They're using the same monkeys?'_ Renegade whined, _'I'll admit it's clever, but come on! Come up with your own thing, the Justice League is so uncreative.'_

 _'Crap!'_ Yelled Wally, sounding like he was struggling. _'The monkeys were a decoy! They League's here!'_

Renegade and Krypton sent themselves worried looks. _'Who's there with them?_ Asked Krypton, tightening his grip on the motorcycle.

 _'Only one Leaguer, Martian Manhunter."_ Riptide answered, a slight growl filling their minds as he looked to be struggling as well. _"We were able to prepare because Green Mistress sensed him, and she told us that she overheard the Leaguer Red Tornado being mentioned when she was able to read Martian Manhunter's thoughts.'_

 _'Right, so if we see any tornado's heading out way, don't assume they're natural.'_ Renegade said sarcastically, but looked towards the sky anyway. _'Make sure you keep us updated, and we'll tell you if Red Tornado or another League shows up.'_

 _'No need for that,'_ Krypton said suddenly, jumping off of his bike and onto the truck. _'Looks like Red Tornado's here!'_

Looking up, he indeed saw Red Tornado flying towards them with fire coming out of his shoes. _'Crap! He's right. Keep in touch!'_

Getting as close as he could, he used his swords and watched as the bike flew into the meadow, climbing up the truck and reaching the top. Without a second thought, Renegade cartwheeled to Krypton and looked anxiously at the sky to see the red robot they had spotted only moment ago.

Only to be hit with a very strong blast of air.

Regaining their balance, Renegade and Krypton flipped around to see Red Tornado drop onto the metal truck, raising his arm up to try and blast them off the roof. As he flipped out of the way and Krypton ducked, he couldn't help but say "I hope the others are doing better than us!"

* * *

Mercury sped quickly to his right, dodging a box full of packing peanuts that was flung at him.

"I hope the others are doing better than us!"

Riptide nodded in agreement, his water swords whipping at Martian Manhunter, only managing to grasp air as he flew upward quicker than he had originally intended. "I am fighting mere children," Martian Manhunter commented with monotone as he grabbed another box telepathically and threw it at the tiring Mercury.

"Hey, where's Green Mistress?" Wally asked suddenly, looking around for their martian friend.

Martian Manhunter, dodging another sword whip, looked around too. "That is strange," he said, more to himself than anyone else. "I also sense a third, but the presence is so.. familiar."

Wally rolled his eyes, only confusing Martian Manhunter more. But before anyone could say another word, Green Mistress suddenly popped out of thin air, and struck Martian Manhunter right in that face. "Surprise!" She said with a smirk, telepathically hitting the dazed League member with a crate. "And that's for hitting Mercury."

However, his reaction was very unexpected. He snapped out of it and frowned, snapping his head up to look at his attacker.

And then, his eyes fell into surprise.

"A martian?" He asked hollowly, and Green Mistress' eyes widened. It wasn't that surprising, was it? "No, that's not possible. Everyone is gone."

Green Mistress' eyes narrowed, "well believe it, League trash!" She yelled angrily, not noticing as Mercury and Riptide, now both in fighting stances on the truck, were baffled and surprised and dropped their stances in a second, wanting to know how this would go on.

"You are a fellow martian, let me help you." He tried to no avail, M'gann's expression darkened.

"I don't need any help from the likes of you," she whispered, eyes shining white as a box was thrown at him, which he only missed by a hair. "How dare you try and confuse me! I will never fall to your side, Martian Manhunter, my loyalties are with Queen Bee!"

In an instant, two more crates of packing peanuts were thrown, and both broke right onto the desperate Martian Manhunter. He fell mercilessly onto the road, tumbling off of it and out of sight. A smile returned to her lips as she floated back to the boy's, whose mouth were hanging open. "Well, that was easier than I thought."

"That was.. something." Riptide noted, "remind me not to get on your bad side."

She shrugged and a smiled a little more, returning the box back to themselves. "That was awesome, Megan!" Mercury yelled, "I can't believe Martian Manhunter tried to convince you of all that stuff."

She grinned, "I know! And I could feel him trying to invade my mind, so that's probably how he knew I was a martia, and that I have green skin." She shrugged, looking back to where the truck was speeding away from Martian Manhunter's fallen body. "It's just like Queen Bee said, they'll do anything to get you on their side, even to result in brainwash."

As they reached their destination, they saw Renegade and Krypton talking to each other as the truck stopped. Glancing up, Renegade smiled. "Hey guys! Have any complications with the martian?"

Mercury grinned, speeding up to meet his best friends. "No, not really. I scared him off real bad."

Renegade rolled his eyes, punching Mercury in the shoulder while he flexed "Riiiight. So, what really happened Riptide?"

Riptide, who was jumping off the truck, gave Renegade a smile. "We had a few complications, but Green Mistress really pulled it off in the end."

Green Mistress blushed, "he just made me angry, that's all. Tried to convince me 'it wasn't the martian way'. Totally unoriginal." She grinned, "so I threw a few crates at him and knocked him off the road."

Krypton raised an eyebrow, very much impressed. "Good job." He told her, blushing slightly.

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, staring at the green girl in wonder. "Ours wasn't quite that.. impressive. I threw some of the packing peanut crates at him and got him off his game, then Renegade used the driver as a decoy. He threw the driver, made Red

Tornado catch him, and once he had set him down Renegade threw a bomb at him, and he was caught so off guard he was thrown onto the road and all we saw was him tumbling way."

"Either way, good job team." Kaldur commented with a smile, "I think this mission was a success."

And while the rest of the team chattered on about how awesome it was, something was keeping M'gann from participating. Martian Manhunter, a fellow martian. While she'd never actually _seen_ him before, it shouldn't be affecting her this much. She remembered martians from her time on mars, so her head really shouldn't be pounding and she shouldn't have cold sweating along the back of her neck.

Right?

This was all so confusing, and her head was even more pounding from thinking about it. Trying to forget how that hero made her feel, she giggled at Renegade's joke and plastered a big smile on her face.

But even with all the talking, she couldn't forget the eerily familiar feeling when she'd felt their minds connect.

Something was up, and she was determined to figure out what.

* * *

ACKK CHAPTER.

Hello, everyone! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this 6000+ chapter! :D

 **-REVIEWS-**

KaliAnn: Thank you! And we'll see next chapter ;)

Unlucky Alis: Thank you so much! Roy will be mentioned more later, and yes, right now he's currently a villain. Thanks for the kind review!

valkiria32: Thanks! :D

Aprilviolinist: Just the cannon pairings, SuperMartian and Spitfire. And for those of you wondering, ROCKET AND ZATANNA WILL NOT BE INCLUDED IN THIS STORY!

Vriska8Serket: Thank you!

Alice Imaginihs: Haha, thanks. I put a lot of thought into this, so I'm glad you like it.

Guest: Yeah, I know, and I spent an hour trying to figure out a better solution. Unfortunately, I have nothing, so how about we just go with Wally's more science-smart because he didn't get to spend the first eleven years of his life with Barry and that was the only thing to pass the time? I'm glad you like it!

The batpearl: Haha, I know right? And yes, Roy will be mentioned in later chapters. But there will be no clone, you'll find out more in upcoming chapters!

HpPjGg: Thanks! Here's your update!

Guest: Oh. Kay. Haha. And I thought about making Wally more serious, but it interfered with the plan I had going on, but thanks for the suggestion!

always bangel girl: It'll definitely cause some problems, but they _will_ eventually change sides. But don't expect that for quite some time.

canthelpmysize: Thanks! Here's your update!

RUNFROMTHEAK: Here's your update! :D

Tesla9: Cool!

Guest: Thanks so much! Here's your update! :D


	4. Past Memories

**Title** : Villains of Tomorrow

 **Summary** : AU. Batman was to busy to adopt Dick. Aquaman never found Kaldur. The Flash never met his nephew. Green Arrow didn't come in time to stop Artemis from going with her sister. Martian Manhunter didn't know his niece left Mars. Superman didn't start the search on Camdus. Because of what seemed like small mistakes, the villains raised their own protégés, and Young Injustice was born.

 **Author's Note** : To those of you who don't know, ZATANA AND ROCKET WILL NOT BE INCLUDED IN THIS STORY! Sorry if this disappoints you, but I flat out hate Zatana and Rocket was in, like, two episodes so I have no idea how to write her. Thanks for understanding.

And this has been getting some very confused reviews, so I'm just going to clear it up now. ROBIN DIDN'T STIFFEN AT THE MENTION OF ARTEMIS! HE STIFFENED AT WALLY'S REMARK BECAUSE HE WAS AFRAID WALLY WOULD GET HURT BY DEATHSTROKE! Gah, sorry for the caps, but I needed it to draw attention to it for the people who don't read the A/N's or skip this part entirely.

Okay, swear I'm done. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own YJ or any of its characters.

* * *

 _Past Memories_

"Why did I agree to this again?" Tigress grumbled, self-consciously tightening her grip on her black bow. She looked back at her dad, who had his mask on and fully-loaded guns for some reason, and sighed dramatically as she stepped through and half shielded her eyes from the blind lights. The other partners were already expecting her, she could tell, since some were standing by their mentors and quieted when her name rang clearly and bounced off the underground cave walls after she stepped out. She shifted feeling slightly awkward, right hand feeling the smooth metal of a knife to feel some sort of comfort from the familiar weapon.

Her eyes scanned the mentors and their partners, only recognizing Renegade and Riptide. There was also a green girl, who looked surprisingly close to Martian Manhunter, and a strong boy with a black superman shirt and a scowl on his face as he clutched the loose end of his shirt into a small ball, crinkling it in his fist. Though he was super cute, Tigress immediately grew wary of him. He looked like he had some major anger issues, and she would rather _not_ get on his bad side.

Her father's name was said a moment later, which got the attention of the other mentors.

Renegade looked, unsurprisingly, bored as Deathstroke narrowed his eyes at her father, which led her to believe they must have had some sort of argument. Meanwhile, Riptide was standing calmly and content as he glanced up at his father, Black Mantis, who was crossing his arms and looking just as calm as Riptide, the duo was known for their cool head, Riptide more than his father, however.

The green girl smiled bubbly at her, which was quite surprising, since she was a villain. She noticed she was standing alone, her mentor must have been busy with Light stuff, and so was the boy with a Superman shirt, eyes glancing at the green girl every once and awhile.

It took her a moment to notice Ra's al Ghul, standing like he thought he was more important than everyone else here, which was the understatement of the and Savage were neck in neck in the "I have the biggest ego ever" contest, it didn't help that they both believed they were gods.

Wait a second. If Ra's was here, that meant-

 _Recognize Mercury; B-03_

"So sorry I'm late, I was-" His eyes met Tigress', immediately narrowing suspiciously, while Tigress frowned deeply as she eyed his costume. "What is _she_ doing here?" Mercury asked, eyes glancing wildly at his mentor and teammates.

Ra's cleared his throat, which made Mercury stop shaking slightly at an inhuman speed.

"Mercury, meet your new teammate, Tigress." He said, frowning at Mercury, _daring_ him to protest, in which he shut up, but Tigress could still feel his eyes burning into her back.

Tigress felt the awkward silence consume her, making her slightly uncomfortable. To break it, she turned around with a smirk and said, "sorry, Graceless, but I'm here to stay." The nickname caught Mercury's attention, his fists clenched, but said nothing as his mentor shook his head.

"Anyway," Kaldur said loudly, glancing between the two in hope to break the tension, "I think it is about time we all introduce ourselves."

Deathstroke nodded in agreement, "yes,I agree. Sportsmaster, Black Mantis, and Ra's, come with me. Vandal Savage ordered a meeting over an hour ago, and we shouldn't keep him waiting much longer." Nods of agreement followed as the villains trailed behind Deathstroke, disappearing into the Zeta Beams. Riptide cleared his throat, gaining Tigress' attention as he reach out to shake her hand. "You know me already, as Renegade and I met you at one of the Light's meetings, but for the sake of a memory refresher, I am Riptide, but call me Kaldur off mission."

Renegade waved at her with a smile. "As Kaldur said, I'm Renegade."

The green girl smiled joyfully and floated, _actually floated_ , over to her. "We haven't met before, but I'm Green Mistress, Queen Bee is my mentor. Call me Megan, though, it's less of a mouthful."

Although Tigress was still confused by her cheerful personality, she herself sent her a little smile despite herself. Her usual mask was on top of her head, her blue eyes looking at her. "Nice to meet you, Megan. Sorry if I'm being rude, but are you a martian?"

Green Mistress nodded. "Yes, came from Mars right before the attack that wiped out most of the martians. I'm aware that Martian Manhunter is also here, but we're not related." Artemis noticed a little flash of _something_ in her eyes, like a thought she was keeping to herself, and something told her that Megan was hiding something. But now wasn't the time to ask, she wanted to make a good impression on her teammates.

The boy with the Superman shirt grumbled something, not moving as he straightened his back. "I'm Krypton. Call me Connor."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, but didn't bother to ask any question. Instead, she turned to Mercury, his arms still crossed and his lips in a straight line. "I already know Mercury, after all, he made quite the impression at one of the meetings." A smirk came over her face as Kaldur raised an eyebrow at Mercury, who tightened his fists once more. "He tried to flirt with me, so I punched him in the gut. Think I hurt his pride."

"Why couldn't we get Arsenal? He's a better archer than Miss Stripes over there. Can you even use that bow?" He challenged, Tigress rolled her eyes, taking out an arrow and turning around, aiming in less than two seconds and shooting right in the middle of a dart board Wally had brought.

"Yes, I can." She answered smugly as Wally's mouth dropped, before stiffening and growling under his breath.

"Arsenal would have been much better."

Renegade sighed softly, "you haven't heard?" He asked quietly, sharing a look with Riptide. "Arsenal betrayed the Light. He's currently going as Red Arrow, Green Arrow's newest sidekick."

There was dead silence.

Wally gave a weak laugh, "come on guys, don't mess with me like that." He paused, waiting for them to laugh and say "just kidding!" and then Arsenal would walk through the zeta beam and they'd all live happily ever after.

He just watched them drop their eyes to the floor.

Pain struck through Wally's face as he barely audibly whispered, "why would he do that? I thought he would never betray the Light." He grabbed his forehead in shock, before looking back up at the team. "I'm going to go clear my head, message me on the communicators if you need anything, or if there's a mission."

"Wally, wait-" Said Riptide, but it was to late as Wally's Zeta Tube number echoed through the silent mountain.

A sigh escaped Riptide's lips as silence overcame the mountain, "that didn't go well." Kaldur mumbled, looking at a sympathetic Green Mistress and a slight frown on Kryton's face, something that could only be the closest thing he's ever shown to feeling sorry for someone. Although Tigress hated his guts, she couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. She'd felt the same way when Cheshire went rogue, picking up assassin jobs here and there, but never visiting her and her father.

Tigress sighed, scratching the back of her neck. So much for first impressions.

* * *

Wally walked the streets of Central City, something he wasn't normally allowed to do without an assassin mission, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. He'd take the punishment Ra's would give him, it was worth it to see his normal town again.

Last time he'd done this- over a year ago -he'd visited his old house, which had a big for sale sign out front. He felt a little bad, since he couldn't bring himself to care too much about his parents. They were always arguing, and Wally was never really paid much attention to, not to mention the constant bullies at school. He liked being away from Central City, he liked living in a place where people actually cared about him. Where he could cherish the only true father figure he'd ever known.

He turned into the coffee shop, sitting down at one of the booths with a sad sigh. He couldn't believe Arsenal, or Red Arrow now, joined the Justice League, it _couldn't_ be true. He must be on an undercover mission or something, he had to be. He wasn't allowed to tell anyone, because he had to convince the people who didn't know that he actually quit.

Wally slumped in his seat, staring out the window as busy people rushed to get to wherever they were going. Somehow, he knew that wasn't the case. Roy always fantasized about helping people, he wasn't a killer. He just didn't have anywhere else to go.

He watched as a man glanced at his watch impatiently, trying to walk across the street. Woman pulled their children down sidewalks who just wanted to stop and Sometimes, he wished the world would slow down a bit, but it couldn't. He was a speedster, he was made for going fast, not slowing down.

He saw a man enter the coffee shop, brown hair and green eyes with a grin plastered on his face. Wally tilted his head at the sight, eyes concentrating on the man. This man- he looked familiar somehow. But from where? There was no one in the Light that looked like that, he was sure of it. So why did he look so familiar?

"Barry!" The catchier said joyfully, smiling at him. "Off work so early?"

Barry. Where had he heard that name before?

Barry, Barry, Barry-

Oh no.

His eyes trailed the man as he said something in response, but Wally wasn't listening anymore. He needed to get out of there, before-

Barry stopped at his booth, eyeing the him suspiciously, studying him. Wally, who was thankfully trained to be a good actor, glanced up with a frown. "I'm sorry, do you need something?" He asked, hoping to cover up the fact he was practically shaking with fright. In fact, he realized, his hands were shaking. Hiding them under the table, he gave him a suspicious frown.

"Um, no. Sorry, you just look oddly familiar." His uncle said, eyes looking him up and down. "I'm Barry, have we met before?"

"No, I don't think so." He said, shaking his head. That, at least, was the truth. He'd never met his uncle before now, only seen him in the photograph when he was young. Iris must have had a picture of him somewhere, but he couldn't afford to tell them that.

"What's your name?" He asked, sitting down across from. This wasn't good. He needed to clear his mind, and meeting his uncle for the first time was definitely _not_ refreshing. Wally gulped, thinking of a name. _Any_ name.

"I'm Jacob Brown," he answered, saying the first thing that came to mind. Barry shook his head, a frown on his face.

"Huh, don't think I've ever heard that name before." Barry said, tilting his head. Crap, could he see right through him? "Sorry for the mix up, you just look like someone that- you look like someone." He said, the last part quieter. Wally frowned, shrugging. "Well, sorry for the mix up. I bet this was creepy."

 _'You don't know the half of it'_ Wally though, easing into his normal grin. "It's fine. Have a good day, Barry."

Wally stood up, walking to the door, trying not to speed his way out of there. Once he was safely away, he sped to the nearest Light Zeta Tube, transporting himself to the island.

But when he got there, Ra's was waiting.

* * *

"Wally," Ra's said, eyes narrowing. "What did we say about this?"

"I'm sorry Ra's. Really, I am." Wally said, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. "But today I found my uncle, _really_ found him. And he's super nice. Please, I need to see him again."

"Oh, so that's what this was about." Ra's said, dangerously calm and collected as he stared down harshly at Wally, making him take a step back. Ra's _never_ got this mad. "Do I need to remind you what that family _did_ to you?"

Quicker than he could react, Ra's grabbed his arm and pinned him to the ground, Wally's struggles were useless. "They ignored you, treated you like trash. Your family didn't even know you were gone till they got a call from the school, saying you hadn't showed up. And what about that precious uncle? He'd had plenty of time to come see you, didn't he?"

Wally gasped as Ra's grip tightened on his arms, making him cry out in pain. "Well? Answer!"

A single tears slipped down his face, "h-he did. Th-they don't love me." He mumbled, only unlocking his muscles when Ra's relaxed his hold.

"I don't like doing that Wally, you know that." Ra's said softly, helping his protege off the ground. Wally's eyes dropped to the floor, nodding, before Ra's softly lifted his chin at him. "Even if your family wasn't, I will be here for you. Always."

Wally smiled, bowing to him and watching as Ra's matched it. Of course Ra's was right, it was stupid to have such high hopes that his uncle was different. None of his family was there for him- so he shouldn't worry about him. Ra's was always there when he needed him, he gave him a new life that was better than anything he could have done on his own.

Yeah, that was right.

Of course it was.

Yeah.

* * *

Wally sat silently on the green couch that had obviously been taken off some curb by all the holes and dirt spots- but by the way they all were relaxing, it was obvious they'd all had to live in much worse situations.

It was Saturday morning, meaning M'gann was off at the palace for some reason and Conner's mood was grumpier than usual. It was obvious he had feelings for M'gann, but everyone knew that wasn't the entire reason why. Luthor had talked to him earlier, both angrily whispering to each other in the kitchen, so that was probably part of it.

He and Artemis hadn't exchanged a glance, much less a word to each other since the previous day. He didn't feel like talking much, last night had put a damper on his spirit. He could see Kaldur and Renegade exchanging worried glances out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't pay much attention.

They all looked up when the zeta beam announced M'gann's arrival, who didn't look at them and headed straight for the kitchen. Conner excused himself, following the green girl.

Curious, Wally also excused himself, leaving the atlantian to casually slip the three of them into a conversation. Hanging beside the door, knowing full well Connor could hear him by the way he shuffled closer, he caught the words, "something wrong" and "don't feel right" before zipping back to the couch before he was spotted.

Whatever that was about, she was right.

Something was up.

* * *

Hey, everyone! I'm back. Sorry for the delay, I've been focusing on my schoolwork for a bit since I've been falling behind and I swear my parents were about to murder me, but I'm back now with a new update! :D

Poor Wally! Finally finds out the truth, only to not remember it. Curse you, Ra's al Ghul and Psimon!

 **-Reviews-**

Guest: Easy there, tiger! Don't give up on me! I haven't abandoned this! :)

7h1n9: Thank you! :D

Guest of honor: Yeah, Miss Martian is having a pretty sucky life right now. And yes, me too!

Dreadrose: DON'T WORRY, I'M BACK!

Envoy: Thank you! :)

singingbluebird: Thanks! As for the Renegade and Artemis thing, read the A/N at the top.

The batpearl: Goooooo Miss M! And haha, what can I say? Television is amazing! XD

Unlucky Alis: Once again, thank you! Your reviews are always so kind. :)

KaliAnn: Tigress shows up next! And thank you for your kind review!

Trolling Jade: Yayayayayayaya reviews! Haha, thank you!

EirinnOfMyth: Thanks! I plan to! :)

Boogalee99: Sorry, but I have no intention of bring any Bat Siblings besides Dick into this. Thank you!

nightmaster000: Thanks!

Guest: Nah, totally normal. Thanks for the review!

zachlor16: Thanks! Here's your update! :D


	5. NOT A CHAPTER - BUT VERY IMPORTANT

Hey, guys! Long time no see.

I promise, there will be a chapter tomorrow. In fact, it's done, so I could be posting it now.. but first, I need you guys to do something:

 **GO BACK AND RE-READ THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS**

I've made some HUGE changes that change the course of this story. If you're too lazy to go back and read it, here's a basic rundown:

1.) Martian Manhunter doesn't know that martian he met was his niece. At least, not yet ;)

2.) Wally doesn't know that his uncle is the Flash

3.) Ra's hasn't done the mind wipe thing. It's much too early for that.

Thank you guys for being so supportive! Chapter will either be up in the next few hours or tomorrow.


	6. How the Past Affects the Future

**Title** : Villains of Tomorrow

 **Summary** : AU. Batman was to busy to adopt Dick. Aquaman never found Kaldur. The Flash never met his nephew. Green Arrow didn't come in time to stop Artemis from going with her sister. Martian Manhunter didn't know his niece left Mars. Superman didn't start the search on Camdus. Because of what seemed like small mistakes, the villains raised their own protégés, and Young Injustice was born.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own YJ or any of its characters

* * *

 _How the Past Affects the Future_

Drip, drip, drip.

To anyone else, the sound in the otherwise silent, echoing cave may have been maddening. But to Bruce Wayne, the cold, damp hole in the rock was like a second home. Dressed with fancy gadgets, speedy vehicles, and high tech computers, the den might as well not be a cave at all. In fact, if it weren't for the bats overhead and the stone walls, one might hesitate to call it that.

A long, very Bruce Wayne like and very un-Batman like, which he was currently half-dressed as, escaped his lips as he tried another key word. "Search unexplained Gotham business fires."

Nothing.

His eyes scanned the few links once more, before growling and grabbing his cold coffee with so much force it spilled in one big mess over the clean clothes Alfred had laid out for him hours ago, which he still failed to change into. "Master Bruce, do calm down. I just washed those."

He relaxed his death grip on the cup, not bothering to cover up what he was searching before turning to face Alfred, crossing his arms as he read the computer screen. "Sorry Alfred." He mumbled, turning back to his work.

"Apology accepted, sir." He answered. Silence passed them before Alfred cleared his throat, gaining the young man's attention once more. "Looking more into young Richard's case, Master Bruce?"

Bruce sighed, nothing got past Alfred. "I am. I've been looking more into this Tony Zucco person that the kid mentioned before getting sent to Juvie. He's been taken in for petty thefts and stealing a car, but not anything to suggest he offered 'protection'." He rested his hand on his chin, "but, a year later Tony completely disappeared. He hasn't shown his face in Gotham for four years now."

Alfred cocked an eyebrow, "and you think this has to do with Richard Grayson's death? Tony sent a man to finish off the last Grayson before he could talk, perhaps?"

Bruce shook his head, "as plausible as that sounds, unlikely. Tony isn't that smart, the security cameras were shut off as far as twelve blocks away, and not even _I_ could recover it. Whoever this guy is, he's got skills that could match my own." A sad look passed over his face, which was rare for the stone-faced bat. "I'm starting to doubt I'll ever find out who murdered Grayson."

A look of sympathy overcame Alfred's wrinkled features, "that's no way to talk, Master Bruce." He said firmly, placing a light hand on his shoulder. "If anyone can find a connection, it would be you. Now, off to supper, then bed with you. Staying up this late into the night isn't healthy."

Bruce grumbled, but complied. There was no use arguing with Alfred, he'd never win. Standing up and grabbing the fresh clothes Alfred handed him, he slipped to the changing room and soon walked up to the elevator.

Richard Grayson had died four and a half years ago by the hands of an unknown assassin group. All the security guards that night were wiped out by both swords and bullets, pointing to that there were multiple men. Why the man, or woman, wanted Grayson of all people was beyond him, but they apparently held a grudge against his family.

It was funny, because even though he'd been against the idea of adopting the boy on the long, silent trip home, he had been warming up to it more and more as he heard about Grayson being thrown into Juvie, a terrible place for a child so small and breakable. He at least had Alfred when his parents died, Richard had no one.

But before he could get all the papers ready, Grayson was kidnapped, and his blood was splattered against the sidewalk. While there was never a body found, there was no possible way he'd still be alive. Even if he had been kept alive for a year, they'd have no use for him now.

So, he'd made it a mission. A mission to find out who killed his parents, and maybe even find out who kidnapped him along the way.

He owed it to him, after all.

* * *

Aquaman's grip on his trident tightened, sending withering stares at the scene in front of him.

A large section of their land was destroyed in a raid led by Black Mantis' son, Riptide, who had become the newest evil face around here. He and his small group of assassins had single-handedly slain hundreds of Aquaman's men and destroyed at least a thousand acres of land.

Riptide was proclaimed armed and dangerous, and anyone found harboring him would be punished to the fullest extent of the law, and that when Riptide was found, he would be executed. After that announcement a few days ago, there were a few protesters outside his castle, saying that because Riptide was no more than a child, execution was something unneeded.

Ha, this attack showed them.

How _dare_ they say all those things while hundreds of innocent men were slaughtered. That boy was a spawn of the Lord of Hell himself- he should not be given special treatment. He chose this life.

Okay, that was a lie.

Well, he definitely wanted this life.

That was questionable.

It was then that thoughts of doubt hit him. Was he making the right choice? Just like the children who grew up bullying because of the lack of attention from their parents, was this one any different? A much grander scale, perhaps, but really different?

His eyes roamed the wasted land, before being downcasted to the floor.

He really needed to think this through.

* * *

Barry looked over to his wife, unusually quiet as they munched on popcorn and watched _A Christmas Carol_ despite being the middle of July. Iris loved that movie; it was a big family tradition with her dad, and Barry knew she could use some happy memories right now.

He glanced at the shelf to the right of the T.V., a picture of a giggling toddler with bright, red hair- much like his mother -that she had received in the mail last Christmas. She'd never seen the boy past age four, where a school picture had been sent along with a birthday card. His parents had no recent pictures of him, not even school pictures.

He looked away as Iris sighed softly, putting her head on his shoulder for comfort. She blamed herself for Wally running away. After all, the Allen's never took the time to try and mend Iris and Rudy's rocky relationship, and apparently Rudy had done the same with his son. He'd run away five years ago, and most likely died somewhere.

There had been chemicals, the dangerous kind usually locked up in school labs, sprayed all over the carpet and walls. According to his parents, Wally wanted to be a scientist, and the broken locks and school video tapes proved Wally was trying something big. It was wonder he didn't blow up the whole house.

Well, inhaling that much plus getting that many chemicals on his skin meant he had probably died in the woods, too embarrassed, or too scared, to tell his parents he trashed his room was the most likely cause.

Either way, Barry never took the time to meet his only nephew, and he regretted it ever since.

Mary and Rudy's relationship had only gotten worse since Wally was proclaimed dead, it ended with kicking and screaming and a divorce weighing heavily on their shoulders. Now, they lived on opposite sides of the country.

Iris seemed to take it the hardest out of even Wally's own parents, which made him angry. They didn't even _know_ him, yet his passing meant more to them than his own mother and father? In what universe does that make any sense?

His attention came back to the T.V., where the ending was showing Scrooge throwing money gleefully out his window. Sometimes, he wished he could be Scrooge; getting a second chance at life. He'd do so many things so much differently.

"Yesterday I saw this kid," he said before he could stop himself, earning an eyebrow raise from Iris. "He looked like an older version of Wally." He gave a dead laugh, "really thought, well, more like really _hoped_ it was him."

She gave him a sad smile, grabbing his hand and giving it a light squeeze. "It's not just your fault, Barry. This rests on both the Wests and the Allens. We should have done more to help that kid."

He nodded, drawing her in for a tight hug. His mind, however, stayed on the strange boy he'd met the day before. There was something about that kid that just wasn't right, it was like he was keeping something from him. But, that was just absurd.

He frowned, shrugging it off. He was just a kid, how much trouble could he get into?

Something told him he would find out.

* * *

Oliver sighed, fiddling with an arrowhead.

"Hey, Oliver. You okay?" Said a voice from behind, Oliver turned to see Red Arrow, or Roy, giving him a small smile. "You seem upset about something."

"I'm just thinking about this girl," he said, earning an eyebrow raise from Roy. "Not _that_ kind of thinking about a girl, I'm with Black Canary now, remember? I mean the news about Sports Master's daughter. You heard anything about her?"

Roy bit his lip, "no. Even though I worked with Sports Master after his daughter went solo, he never really revealed much about himself. I knew he had another daughter, but I know zip about her."

Thankfully, Oliver was staring out the window instead of at Roy, or he might have seen the nervous look in his eyes. "Well, I'm just remembering the first- and admittedly only -time I ever ran into her. I didn't get a good look at her face, wearing a tiger outfit and all." He sighed, "I made her the same offer I made you, but she just blew up the building behind her and left without saying a word."

Roy nodded, covering his smile. Sounds like Artemis all right, she'd use explosions in a heartbeat to make her point. His eyes, too, flickered out the window, not noticing when Oliver stood up. "I'ma head to bed, don't stay up too much later."

Roy just nodded in reply, noticing the movement on a nearby building. He smiled.

A few minutes late, his feet dangled off the side of the building, noticing a shadow creep up behind him. "Don't even try to scare me. I got used to that trick ages ago, Jade."

"You didn't tell him anything?"

Roy looked up at her, frowning at her bluntness. Her trust in him was starting to dwindle after he joined the League, which hurt, even if he knew she had a good reason. "Of course not, I know how much she means to you."

She scoffed, "it's not that she _means_ anything to me, Roy. It's just that-"

"That if the Justice League found out more about her she'd be locked up forever, I know I know." He gave her a grin, "you _do_ care about her, why else would you let her leave with you all those years ago?"

She frowned, crossing her arms, but didn't deny anything. "You've heard that they've formed a team, yeah?"

He nodded, "yeah. I always knew the Light would have them make a team. When they don't want to do the dirty work themselves, they'll send those kids to do it for them." He spat that last part, "that's why I left. I don't want to be a pawn in their stupid game anymore."

"But you still refuse to reveal anything about the Light to the League."

He looked up at her, shrugging. "Same reason you don't want them to learn about Artemis. Renegade, Riptide, Mercury, even Artemis despite our constant fights are my friends. They're my family. Always will be, even if we're on opposite sides. I can't let the League lock them up, and they're too brainwashed to consider anything besides killing for their masters."

Jade nodded, eyes resting on the moon. "It's getting late, and I have a job to do." She bent down, giving him a light peck on the cheek. "Night, Speedy."

He groaned, "stop calling me that, you know I hate that name. I don't even know why Oliver _suggested_ it."

"Didn't you go by it for a solid week?" Jade said, ruffling his hair.

"Only because Oliver kept insisting it! Thank god it didn't catch on, even Batman told me to come up with a better name." Roy grumbled, but smiled anyway as she laughed. After they bid their goodbyes, Roy headed back to the house.

How much he wished he could talk to his family, tell them how amazing the hero life is. And how sorry he is for betraying them. There was no way they hadn't heard about it by now, and they were probably heartbroken. He would have been.

Shoving the painful thoughts aside, he snuck back in through the window. He just hoped they were doing okay.

* * *

 _In, out, in, out_

J'ohn clenched his fist and opened his eyes. This wasn't working, he needed a better way to relax.

Ever since that mission where he was ordered to raid the trucks, his mind was blurry. He couldn't get a clear shot at what had gone on. Being a martian, it should be no difficulty, but something was keeping him from remembering that day.

This was only common on his home planet when, after an emotionally terrible thing happened, their minds decided to physically shield the memory in hopes of letting the martian relax and keep from going insane. However, it was incredibly unhelpful when you're the only one who would be able to tell others what happened on the mission. Red Tornado had smashed his memory chip, and while he had many backups, all memory of the last few days would be lost. He was useless, and apparently, for the first time, so was J'ohn.

Something had happened on that mission, something that was emotionally painful that created a memory block. And while the mind wouldn't remember, his soul did, stopping him from breaking it.

For the sake of what happened, he needed to break the blockage and tell Batman about what he had faced. It must have been very powerful- the way he had felt waking up on the side of the road was what humans call a very bad migraine, or at least that was what Flash had referred it as. For one reason or another, his eyes drifted to a picture sitting on his desk. It was of M'gann M'orzz, his admittedly favorite niece, on mars. She had begged to go with him on his latest trip to Earth, which he had said no to because of her reluctant parents, but now it was his biggest regret.

Just over two years ago, without his knowledge, a massive evil fleet of aliens had attacked Mars, wiping everyone out. While the Justice League had been able to stop the same fate from happening to Earth, everyone on Mars, all his family and loved ones, had perished. M'gann being one of them.

He could have saved her, he knew her parents would have said yes with just a bit more coaxing. _He_ didn't want her to leave mars because _he_ selfishly thought about not wanting to take care of her. His hands gripped his head as a burst of pain went through his skull. He sighed, that was enough for one night. He'd try again tomorrow.

Telepathically flickering off the light, lightly sat on his bed. At least, he thought, wherever M'gann was now, she was happy amongst the stars.

If only he'd known the truth.

* * *

"You thinking about Cadmus again?"

Clark looked up, eyes locking onto Lois Lane, a shiny ring firmly stuck on her left hand. He'd proposed to her a few weeks ago, and much to his delight, she said yes. "I swear, you're a mind reader." He said, giving her a grin.

"And don't you forget it, you're not the only one with superpowers," she said, but her face grew serious as she sat next to him. "What is it this time?"

"I think Luthor has some sort of connection." Clark said, scrunching his eyebrows together. "I just need to figure out what."

Lois frowned, "is this the 'I-need-to-find-ways-to-blame-Luthor' side of you talking or the 'I'm-a-reporter-with-evidence' side?" She asked.

"I've got evidence," he defended, grabbing the stack of paper sitting on desk in front of him. "Remember four years ago when I discussed launching an investigation on Cadmus, but we decided we didn't have enough evidence yet?" He asked, earning a nod from Lois. "Well, just a few weeks later, Luthor is seen coming out of one of the Cadmus buildings with.. Something."

"With something? What do you think it is?" She asked, scooting closer. "Like, files?"

Clark shook his head, "these are some photos from the security cameras I've managed to collect. But look, you see how nothing's standing next to him?" Lois squinted, seeing he indeed came out alone. "Look at this next photo."

Lois watched as Clark flipped to the next photograph, eyes squinting. "He.. opened the door?"

"Precisely. Look, then he closed it and got in on the other side." He flipped to the next photo, showing that was exactly what he did. "Why would Luthor open one door, then close it and go to the other side? It doesn't make any sense."

"Someone must've hacked the cameras," Lois said, eyes widening. "I think you actually got something here! Not enough for anyone to take you seriously, but it's a start."

Clark laughed, "thanks for the cheery reminder, Lois. But who, or what, could Luthor have? That's what I can't understand. Why would Cadmus go to such great lengths to cover this up?"

Lois shrugged, glancing down at her watch. "You'll figure it out, you always do," she planted a kiss on his cheek, "I've got an interview with the mayor, so I'll be heading out. Dinner later?"

He smiled, "as far as I know, yes. I'll call you if anything changes."

She sent him a little wave then walked out, leaving the sweet smell of her perfume behind. Clark listened to her fading footsteps before flipping back through his notes, a frown placed on his lips.

What was Luthor planning? What was going on behind that big wall made of lies and false promises?

He was gonna find out.

And whatever Luthor was planning would be coming down like a brick wall beneath his fists.

* * *

Here it is! The promised chapter. And.. it's a mentor's chapter! Woohoo!

Yeah, okay, so _maybe_ the one with Ollie was more about Roy than him, but still. I hope you guys liked it!

(I got a drawing tablet, and it's _awesome_. I think I'm in love)

 **-REVIEWS-**

zachlor16: Thank you! Here's your update!

Kichona Cho: They're first season ages, so Dick's 13, Kaldur's 16, etc. etc.

Weiver: Well, originally, yes, Queen Bee wiped all memories of her uncle. But, if you're asking if it still is.. you'll just have to wait and see. ;)

Guest of honor: You'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for the review. :)

Burreto: Yeah, Wally's pretty awesome. Thanks!

KaliAnn: Yeah, I thought about all of that, which is why I changed it. Go back and re-read the last chapter. Thanks for the review!

Unlucky Alis: Thanks! I'm writing a real betrayal, not only does it fit in better for the next for chapters but I like him better this way. And yeah, thought about all that, that's why I changed it. Thank you!

Dreadrose: Thank you!

Angel Ruth: She's an assassin for hire, has no ties with either side. As long as you have money, she'll work for you. Thanks for the review!

Guest (1): As far as the world knows, Bruce Wayne was never going to adopt Dick. In fact, the only people who knew about it was Alfred and Bruce. Thanks for the review!

Dratias: Ah! Thanks for the long review! Nah, Roy's not a spy, I like him better being legit. And thanks! I try my best with the Deathstroke and Renegade scenes, I hope they turn out well! And yeah, I know, it's pretty weak, but I'm trying to add more depth to it. :( As for your last question, I have very special plans in mind for TBBB, stick around to find out more!

the batpearl: Haha, thanks!

TJW351: Thank you so much! I appreciate your review! :)

Guest (2): Maybe, maybe not. We'll see. ;)

HH: So far, not planning on it. But nothing's concrete.

SunSunTheRebirth (chapter 4 & 5): Oh, uh, how about we just stick with that I update, hmm? I'd rather not die today. And for the abuse thing with Deathstroke and Dick, undecided. I love a little Robin!Whump as much as the next person, but I'm not sure that it fits in with the story line. Thank you!

Leo-TheHunter: Thank you! Here's your update!

Dossypet: Haha, thanks! Here's that update! :)

 **(Chapter Five)**

Guest (1): Uh.. I think that was established. No, not yet, anyway.

Guest (2): Thanks! And, more interesting? Well, as awesome as that would be, and I've reflected on that myself, Artemis in the T.V show never liked her father or really wanted to become a villain, she wanted to break the family tree, so the only way she'd ever join the criminals is to be with her sister, and eventually she just got sucked up into the life. Everything else would have just been a wild swing in a random direction that didn't make a whole lot of sense with her character.

19-1037992: (I messed up typing your name so many times it's not even funny) Thank you! :)


End file.
